Vacation paradise?
by Buzz
Summary: goku, chichi, vegeta and bulma are going on holiday to hawaii! (I like that place) vegeta's gonna tell goku how he really feels about him, but is horrified when a surfer goku met gets there before him!
1. New friends and new enemies

I'm on a Hawaii craze right now, so I just thought I'd write a holiday fic. (Of course, it's Goku/Vegeta) 

Goku was more excited than he had possibly ever been before. He and Chi Chi were going to Hawaii for a month's vacation. Hawaii was supposed to be spectacular- surfing and dancing and the music over there was great. Goku had never really let on to anyone how much he enjoyed that sort of thing before, but when Chi Chi had said they had enough money to go on holiday, and that she had picked Hawaii, Goku nearly flew through the ceiling with joy. 

That was only part of the reason Goku was so happy though. The other part being that Bulma and Vegeta were coming with them. When Chi Chi had mentioned where they were going to Bulma, her eyes had lit up.

~Flashback~ 

Goku and Chi Chi were at Capsule Corp. visiting. Even Bulma, who knew Goku was always somewhat lively, couldn't help noticing he was grinning at nothing. 

"What's got you so happy?" she asked. Goku grinned even wider and his eyes watered up in pure excitement. 

"I'm going to Hawaii!" he said in a rather high-pitched voice. Vegeta, who was standing over by the window, totally ignoring everyone in the room, turned round, eyebrows raised at Goku's high childish voice. 

Bulma's eyes had lit up. 

"Ahhhh Hawaii… that takes me back…"

"You've been there?" asked Chi Chi.

"What's it like?" Goku asked, shivering in joy.

"It was terrific. Of course I went there ages ago… Vegeta doesn't like holidays… or else I'd go again…"

"You could come with us!" Goku said quickly, "And Vegeta!" Vegeta jumped slightly. 

"I don't know… I don't want Vegeta messing up your holiday…" Vegeta scowled. Goku got up and grabbed Vegeta's arm. 

"Come on Vegeta! It'll be great! Pleeeeeeease?" Vegeta stared at him. 

"Fine. But let go of me!" Goku let go and grinned like mad. 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he quickly pulled Vegeta to him and hugged him before sitting back next to Chi Chi. Both women watched with bated breath to see what Vegeta would do. All the colour drained from Vegeta's face and he just hurried out of the room. 

"You're very lucky Goku." Bulma said, sighing in relief. 

"Thanks!" 

~End flashback~

Now, four days later, they were getting packed for an early flight. Goku had suggested they just teleport over, but Chi Chi insisted on the plane. Goku didn't really mind- planes were fun anyway. 

Over at Capsule Corp. Bulma was doing the same thing. She was dashing around everywhere packing various things. 

Vegeta was in the living room deep in thought- about Goku. He still hadn't forgotten that hug. Although it meant nothing to Goku, it had meant the world to Vegeta. The Saiyan prince was finding it harder and harder to deny his feelings for Goku. Everything the Saiyan did was perfect to Vegeta. The way he moved, the way he fought, everything. But, god that hug had been heaven! Though Vegeta would have preferred not to have had an audience. 

Now, he was going on holiday with Goku. How fantastic was that? Vegeta knew if there was ever a time to tell Goku his feelings, it was now. His main concern was that Goku was going to laugh in his face. He sighed. No point in worrying now, it was far too late. At three in the morning tomorrow, the Son family were going to be here, luggage n'all, in a cab ready to take them to the airport. Going by transport was going to take three times longer than flying, but Bulma and Chi Chi had insisted on it. It didn't really matter to Vegeta though, as long as Goku was there, nothing else mattered. 

The phone rang next to him and he nearly shot through the roof. 

"What?!" 

"Oh hi Vegeta!" his stomach did a somersault. 

"Kakarott…" 

"Yeah! Listen, I was just checking you guys knew the time…"

"Of course. How could I forget I have to get up at bloody three o'clock in the morning?"

"ISN'T THIS EXCITING?!" Vegeta held the phone slightly away from his ear. 

"Don't shout at me baka!" 

"Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

"I never would have guessed." Vegeta said sarcastically. 

"Oh, by the way, Chi Chi says the place we're staying in doesn't let men and women in the same rooms coz it's a family hotel and they don't want people… you know… so me and you are sharing a room and Chi Chi and Bulma are."

"WHAT?!" 

"Heh, now _you're _ shouting at _me_! Anyways, I gotta go. Tell Bulma about the sleeping arrangements! Bye bye Vegeta!" and he put down the phone. Vegeta was shaking slightly. No no no, this was too much! There was no way he could sleep with Kakarott! _No_, Vegeta scolded himself, _not **with him, in the same room as him… yeah, that's better. But still…**_  

"Vegeta, who was that?" Bulma called from the next room.

"Ka…Kakarott…"

"What did he call for?"

"To tell me… I'm sleeping in with him and you with his wife." Bulma came in looking concerned. 

"You're not going to kill him are you?" 

"No…" 

"Well that's fine then." She clapped her hands together. "That's great actually. You snore anyway." She walked away. Vegeta froze. He snored? He couldn't snore infront of Kakarott! He began to sweat. _Oh god oh god oh god… _

~Dream~ 

Vegeta walked up to Goku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello Goku, I love you." Goku turned round and smiled before pulling him into a kiss. He lightly caressed the prince's body while Vegeta moaned in ecstasy. Then Goku pulled away. 

"You should really wake up."

~End dream~

"Huh?" Vegeta woke up and saw Bulma above him. 

"I said wake up! They're here, we overslept!" Goku appeared at the door. 

"Aren't you ready yet?" he whined. Vegeta hastily covered his bare chest. Goku frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Um…"

"Never mind! Just get dressed!" Bulma interrupted. Goku disappeared again and Vegeta got up, slightly flushed. He quickly shoved on one of the tops Bulma had left out and picked out some tight leather jeans. 

He ran downstairs and crashed straight into Goku, who was standing at the bottom, falling backwards. He prepared for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Goku holding his arm grinning. 

"Aren't you just a little health hazard?" he said, pulling Vegeta upright and gazing at him. "I don't think it's a good idea to wear leather to Hawaii. 'Specially in summer." 

"I'll be fine!" Vegeta snapped, pushing past him looking flustered. 

They all clambered into the taxi, Bulma in the front, Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta in the back, Goku in the middle. Chi Chi was gazing out of the window in a world of her own. 

"How long will it take to get to the airport?" Goku asked. 

"About four hours." Bulma said. Goku groaned in frustration. Vegeta smirked. 

"Don't worry about it Kakarott. This'll be an excellent time for you to work on some patience." Goku just gave him a 'don't be stupid' look and stared at the floor. Vegeta just shook his head and stared out of his window. 

Two hours into the trip, Vegeta felt a weight on his shoulder. He jolted when he saw Goku asleep, resting on him. 

"Aw bless." Chi Chi said, smiling. "He didn't go to sleep at all last night. Like a big kid." She smiled and turned back to the window. Goku grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. 

"Help!" Vegeta squeaked quietly. No one listened though. The taxi stopped at some traffic lights and Goku woke up. He opened his eyes and looked up at Vegeta. 

"Uh… sorry about that." He let go of Vegeta and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "How long do we have to go?" you could tell from his voice that he was still half asleep.

"Two hours." 

"Oh bugger that." He muttered. "I'm going back to sleep." And he rested back on Vegeta's shoulder. 

"HEY GET OFF!" 

"No." Goku said groggily, "You're comfy." And he drifted off to sleep. Vegeta stared wide-eyed at Chi Chi, who chuckled. 

"You'll never get Goku off something comfy when he's tired." She said. Vegeta looked down at the floor, blushing furiously. 

It was a great relief for Vegeta when they got out at the airport. (Goku protested at having to move, but when he actually woke up enough to remember where he was going, he practically jumped out the door) they had to run for the plane because they were late. They got on with seconds to spare. Goku grabbed Vegeta and pulled him into the seat next to him. 

"You're sitting by me!" he stated. Vegeta tried to look pissed off at this, but failed miserably. Chi Chi and Bulma were sitting infront of them, chatting about Hawaiian grass skirts. Vegeta looked out of the window once more, seeing fluffy white clouds. For some reason, he was scared of flying in a plane. The idea of flying in a tin can didn't really appeal to him. What if the plane crashed? How would he get out? if they were over the sea, he'd drown! He started hyperventilating. 

"Ka… ka… Kakarott!" Goku turned to him frowning.

"What's wrong?" 

"I… can't…breathe!" 

"Vegeta… are you _scared of flying?!_" 

"Don't you dare laugh!" it was more a plea than anything else. Goku rolled his eyes. He pulled Vegeta close to him and started stroking his back. Vegeta's mind went numb. He instantly relaxed. 

"I learnt this when I saw this guy on TV who was scared of flyi…" Goku realised he was talking to himself- Vegeta had fallen asleep. Goku smiled down at him happily. It was good to know the prince was staring to trust him. Goku continued stroking Vegeta's back. It gave him something to do on the long flight, tracing patterns, memorising the curves in Vegeta's back. Before he knew it, they were touching down in Hawaii airport. 

"Goku?" he looked up to see Bulma eyeing him unusually. "What are you doing?" 

"Making a pattern on Vegeta's back." He stated innocently. Bulma rolled her eyes and grinned. 

"Well, wake him up. We're here." Goku's heart leapt. 

"Yes!" he shook Vegeta lightly and he woke up. "We're here." Vegeta looked confusedly up at him. 

"We can't be… we only just took off." 

"You fell asleep when I started massaging your back." Vegeta flushed and sat up hurriedly. Goku got up and headed for the exit, closely followed by Vegeta, who was still blushing. They got off and looked around. To the left of them was their hotel, to the right, the beach. Goku made a high pitched squeaking noise and ran towards it. 

"Goku! Suitcases!" Chi Chi called after him. Bulma sighed.

"I guess Vegeta has to carry them all." Vegeta looked at her in disbelief. 

"Not in this lifetime." He said, hurrying after Goku. 

Goku stopped when he reached the sand. He inhaled deeply. 

"Ah… sea air…" Vegeta came up behind him. 

"Why is it so hot?!" 

"It's Hawaii. But you're mostly hot because you're wearing leather." Vegeta scowled.

"Well there's nothing I can do about that is there?" 

"Sure. You can take 'em off." Vegeta started blushing again. 

"What?" 

"Sure. Just go swimming. S'what I'm doing." and he started stripping. Once he was down to just his boxers, he ran into the sea and jumped in. Vegeta was frozen to the spot. "Come on 'Geta!" Goku called. '_Geta?' _since when did Goku call him that? Vegeta wasn't sure of what to do. In the end, he just stripped and ran into the sea, joining Goku. "See? Not so bad is it?" Vegeta blushed and shook his head. Goku dived under the water and swam out a bit. He stopped and created a ki ball. 

"What are you doing!?" Vegeta asked, startled 

"Catch!" Goku said, throwing the ki ball at him. Vegeta jumped up and caught it and measured it's power. It was hardly enough to stun a cat, but was as big as a beach ball.

"You can't hurt me with one of these!" he declared. Goku looked puzzled.

"Huh? What are you on about? Just hurry up and toss it back!" 

"GOKU! GET HERE NOW!" both men looked towards the shore and saw Chi Chi waving furiously at them. "BAGS, NOW!" Goku groaned. He started to swim back to shore when he was hit by something. It knocked him over in the water and he darted around looking for the source. Vegeta was smirking at him. 

"I guess it is enough to hurt someone with." He said before heading back to shore. Goku followed him grinning. 

Chi Chi was waiting for them on the beach, eyes blazing in fury. "Don't you have any self-restraint?! We have to get the keys to the rooms first! _And we have to take the bags up! You think Bulma and I can carry all those heavy suitcases?!" she began pushing him up the beach. _

"But Chi…"

"Don't start!" _she's got him on a leash. _Vegeta thought, scowling. _Don't worry Kakarott, I'll get it off you. Goku picked up his clothes and hurriedly put them on, running to catch up with Chi Chi, who was storming back to Bulma and the suitcases. _

Goku easily picked them all up in one go, hoisted them over his shoulder and walked into the reception of the hotel. It was brightly coloured in reds and oranges- Goku actually blended in well with one of the walls. Chi Chi got the keys, handed a pair to Vegeta and they made their way upstairs. 

Their rooms were next to each other. 17 and 19. 17 had grass all around the door. 

"I get 17!" Goku said, darting in. 

"But 17 is the..." Bulma stopped and shrugged. "Fine. More fool you." she headed into the room next to it. Vegeta cautiously made his way inside. The room was spacious enough. It had it's own balcony and kitchen. There were two doors, which was puzzling- one had to lead to the bathroom, so where was the door to the other bedroom? He entered the first one, which was the bathroom. Then the second- the bedroom. His stomach went through the floor. There were two double beds in there. They took up so much space that they were almost touching.  

"Oh god no." he muttered. Goku came up behind him. 

"What's wrong?" he looked over the prince's shoulder. Vegeta shivered as he felt Goku's warm breath on his neck. 

"They're too close together." Vegeta said, realising just how stupid that sentence sounded too late. Goku laughed- the one thing Vegeta hated people doing at his expense. 

"Don't worry 'Geta! I don't sleep walk… I think…" Goku went away again, thinking. Vegeta sighed. if Goku laughed at him when he admitted how he felt to him… then he'd just commit suicide… 

later on that day, the four of them were sitting on the beach. Bulma and Chi Chi were working on tans, and Goku was watching the surfers- of course Vegeta was watching Goku.

"oh wow look at that!" Goku said pointing. He stood up quickly and headed over to the surfer that had just swum back to shore. He had bright long dark blue hair that came down to his ankles, tied back in a ponytail and red eyes with dashed of yellow in them. He was shorted than Goku but taller than Vegeta. 

"Hi there!" Goku said. 

"Well hello…" the surfer said, almost purring. His voice was deep and manly. 

"I was wondering if you could teach me to surf." The surfer smirked. 

"Of course."

"Great! My name's Goku by the way."

"No one uses my real name. They all call me Wosushi. I'm not sure why… think it was the name of a great surfer. I like it." Goku grinned.

"Cool." Wosushi smirked again and put down his board. 

"Right. First thing. Poise." 

Vegeta watched from afar as Goku got a surfing lesson. He had to admit, he was growing jealous of the surfer. By the end of the day, he seemed friendlier with Goku than Vegeta had ever been with him. _probably because he didn't try and kill Kakarott on first sight. _Vegeta though sadly. 

After about an hour and a half, Goku tried out surfing for real. He borrowed Wosushi's board and swam out a little. After a while a medium sized wave formed and he immediately started to paddle forward. The wave slowly got bigger as he got closer to it, and with a lot of force, Goku pushed himself up onto his board, standing with perfect poise. To Vegeta, it looked like he was in a defensive fighting stance rather than riding a surfboard. The loud roaring of the wave was heard as it rose up, it was bigger than all of the others. It seemed that the medium sized wave wasn't so medium at all. Goku's board seemed to glide over the water with such ease as if he'd done it a thousand times. Quickly, he entered the funnel-shaped wave. Vegeta felt Goku's ki drop slightly, showing he was slightly afraid. It was intense to watch. When he had ridden the wave completely, it roared and crashed into light bubbly foam. Goku ran up to Wosushi grinning like mad. 

"How was that?" he asked. Wosushi was staring at him.

"That was… UNBELIEVABLE!" he erupted into laughter. "you're a natural! That was tons better than my first time. You didn't even fall off!" 

"Was I supposed to?" Goku asked, frowning. Wosushi laughed harder and put his arm around Goku's shoulders. (Which made Vegeta jealous beyond belief.) 

"You know, if you keep surfing like that, you'll be a pro by the end of the week!" Goku grinned again. 

Vegeta saw Goku point up towards him and both men ran up to meet him. 

"Did you see? Were you watching? Did you see?" Goku asked, grinning and bouncing up and down.

"Yes Kakarott, I saw." 

"I though you said your name was Goku?" Wosushi asked, puzzled. 

"It is. Kakarott's my Sai… it's what Vegeta calls me." 

"Oh." Wosushi looked down at Vegeta. "Are you his boyfriend?" Vegeta blushed all different shades of red.

"No. why would you say that?" Goku asked. 

"Well, most couples give each other nick-names." 

"Oh. Well no, he's just a friend." Goku said, grinning. "hey Vegeta, you should try it! It's great!" 

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Wosushi interrupted. 

"Why?!" Vegeta snapped. He had had no inclination to start surfing, but being told he shouldn't still pissed him off. 

"Well… you're too short." Goku doubled over laughing. Vegeta glowered at both of them. 

"Oh yeah? well at least I don't have hair that's so long it obviously can't be brushed!" 

"Actually, it's really silky." Goku said, running his hand through Wosushi's long ponytail. Wosushi smiled up at him and then smirked at Vegeta. It was then Vegeta knew he had competition for Goku. The bad thing was, Goku had obviously taken a shining to this guy. 

That night, Goku, Vegeta, and, to Vegeta's great disappointment, Wosushi, went to a luau together. Bulma and Chi Chi both had sunburn and had rushed back to the hotel. 

"This is a great place if you wanna get smashed." Wosushi told Goku. "They do the best cocktails in the world here. Want one?" 

"Er… ok." _He's having a bad influence on Kakarott, thought Vegeta_, he never usually drinks! _Wosushi passed Goku a bluish drink in a tall glass. It smelled of incredibly strong vodka. Wosushi had one of the same things, and he downed his in one. So, naturally, Goku did the same. His head immediately began to swirl. His vision fogged up and he rested his head on the bar. _

"Hey are you alright?" Wosushi was tapping his shoulder lightly. 

"Uh… I'm not quite sure… am I?" he lifted his head up to look at him. 

"Heh, I'd say not! Have you ever had one of these before?" 

"Nuh uh." 

"Have you ever had an alcoholic drink before?"

"Nuh uh." Wosushi smirked. 

"That's why then!" he put his arm around Goku's shoulders again. "Don't worry, I'll look after you." Vegeta growled at him, but he paid no attention. "Hey, um, I was wondering, are you, you know, involved with anyone?" Goku thought really hard. He couldn't remember. Did he have a wife? Or was he single? 

"I'm not sure." He slurred. 

"Hm… maybe I should have asked before you had that cocktail." He said, moving his hand down to rub the saiyan's back. Vegeta was at bursting point. Goku looked up at him questioningly. 

"What are you doing?" Wosushi smiled down at him. 

"Don't you worry. Nothing bad." He smiled again and lifted up Goku's head with his spare hand. He leaned forward and brought their lips together. Vegeta's ki erupted. _Push him off push him off please Kakarott! But Goku didn't. he moaned deeply and parted his lips so that Wosushi could explore his mouth. Vegeta had had enough. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to punch Wosushi in the face, the other part wanted to just run away. And, being Vegeta, he went for the violent approach. He got up and pushed him off Goku. He then punched him off his stool. _

"What are you doing?!" demanded Wosushi looking up at him surprised. 

"Why'd you do that?" Goku moaned. Wosushi smirked at Vegeta. 

"Goku _wants me. Not you. _me_. Get that through your skull!"_

"He's drunk he doesn't know any better!" Vegeta snapped. 

"Being drunk doesn't matter! The feelings are still the same!" 

"No… no they're not!" Vegeta faltered. 

"You don't care anyways…" Goku said. Vegeta turned around puzzled. 

"huh?"

"Well you don't. for all you care, I could die this second and you wouldn't mind." Vegeta fought back his tears. 

"You know that's not true." He said, his voice shaky. 

"No I don't." Goku said before fainting. Vegeta turned back to Wosushi. 

"You stay away from him." he muttered. He then picked up Goku with great difficulty and flew back to the hotel. 

"He… can fly!?" Wosushi glared at Vegeta's retreating figure. "There's no way you can have him. he's too perfect for you. I'll get him back." 

Vegeta got back to their room and opened the door. He lay Goku down in the bedroom and walked back into the living room.

'_Goku _**_wants__ me. Not you. _**_me_**_. Get that through your skull!_' was that true? And Goku though… he didn't care about him…**

'_You don't care anyways. For all you care, I could die this second and you wouldn't mind_.' Was that really what Goku thought of him? 

he heard a rustling in the bedroom and went to see what it was. Goku was sat up rubbing his head. 

"god did I die and no one told me?" he was talking to himself not Vegeta. Goku looked up and saw him. "'Geta…" 

"Don't give me that!" Vegeta snapped. 

"huh?" 

"You baka! Bloody kissing that baka surfer infront of me!" 

"I was?" 

"And all that crap about 'ooh you wouldn't care if I dropped dead Vegeta!' that's shit and you know it!" 

"I what?" 

"And another thing! That baka surfer can't really love you if he has to get you drunk to kiss you and…and you shouldn't have let him… and you shouldn't have…responded to it…" Vegeta dropped to the floor crying. Goku stared down at him confusedly, still trying to make sense of all the information in his drunken state. 

"But Vegeta… why do you care what I do?" I mean, Chi Chi'll kill me if she ever finds out, but why do you care?" 

"Because I…" Vegeta stopped himself. He wasn't going to tell Goku now. Not now, not ever. If Goku felt anything at all for him, he wouldn't have responded to that kiss. "Nothing. Go to sleep." And he left. 


	2. Right or wrong?

Hiya! Here's the next chapter! Oh, a word of warning- there's sex in this chapter ok? So if ya don't want to read it, don't. But don't flame me, coz I think anyone who reads fics just to complain about them must not have very good lives…or brains. If you flame you'll be wasting my time, your time, and more importantly, my time! 

Thanx to Dragonheart for helping me choose which chapter I should use! 

Early the next morning, Goku woke up with a banging hangover. He got up and fell over. 

"Oh god damn it… why me?" he struggled to his feet and headed into the living room. Vegeta was there, watching TV. Suddenly some of the memories of the past night came flooding back. Wosushi. Cocktail. Kiss… Vegeta crying over… something… 

"Are you ok?" Goku asked without thinking. He then sunk to the ground as his head began to spin. Vegeta turned around to snap at him when Goku collapsed on the floor. 

"Kakarott?" he rushed over to him. 

"Why did this happen to me?"

"Because you're a baka." He said, though he was smiling.

"I… I don't remember everything…I remember… I kissed someone… someone I shouldn't have… oh god, it wasn't you was it?" Vegeta looked sadly at him. Did the idea really disgust him that much? 

"No. It was Wosushi. And… he kissed you…"

"Ah… er… I had a drink…it didn't like me…"

"A cocktail. And you proved just how intolerable your body is to alcohol."

"Oh… and… you were crying… over something?" 

"Nothing you need to worry about Kakarott." 

"But I do worry." Goku looked up into his eyes. "I worry a lot about you." 

"What? Why?" 

"Well… it seems to me no one understands you… so I worry about you a lot." Vegeta flushed. 

"You shouldn't. I can take care of myself."

"Then why were you crying?" 

"Because I was upset that you kissed that fucking surfer alright?!" and he stormed out. Goku was stunned. Why would Vegeta care about that? For some reason that question sounded familiar. He shook his head and got shakily up off the floor. One thing was for certain- he wouldn't be able to look Chi Chi in the face for a while. He took a quick shower (Which he almost drowned in), got dressed quickly (And fell over again) and left. 

Once he reached the beach, he scanned around for anyone he recognised. Seeing no one, he sighed in relief- until someone wrapped their arms around him. 

"Morning Goku. How did you sleep?" he recognised the voice as Wosushi's. 

"Hey what the? What are you doing?" the surfer let go and turned to face him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, last night…"

"Ah, good you remember."

"Not a lot, but…" he was cut off by another pair of lips. "Mmph!" 

Vegeta stomped onto the beach by himself. He had left, hoping Goku would come after him, but he didn't. Now, as Vegeta walked onto the beach, he could see why- Goku was already here, with Wosushi. The surfer had his arms around Goku, but they were too far away for Vegeta to hear what they were saying. Wosushi turned to face Goku and they talked for a while. Vegeta was hoping Goku was telling him what a mistake last night had been. Instead, Wosushi lifted his head up and kissed Goku for a second time. Vegeta felt his heart break. 

Goku tried to move, but Wosushi had put his arms back around his waist. The guy was stronger than he looked- or maybe Goku was just still weak- probably a mixture of both. One of Wosushi's hands drifted down to Goku's thigh where he started rubbing gently. Goku tried his hardest not to moan, but in the end, he couldn't stop himself. The surfer parted their lips and Goku gasped for breath. He was still being rubbed up, but at least the kiss had stopped. 

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" Wosushi asked. 

"Uh…" Goku seriously didn't know anymore. His mind was still clouded and what Wosushi was doing to his inner thigh wasn't really helping him think straight. 

"I think we could have a lot of fun." Goku stared into his eyes. 

"Uh…" Wosushi let go. 

"Come on. Follow me." Goku didn't really know why, but he did follow. None of this made sense! As far as he knew, he wasn't even gay, but what he felt with this guy was unlike anything else. Chi Chi never touched him like that.

"No Kakarott…"  Vegeta whispered as Goku followed Wosushi towards the houses on the other side of the beach. He suddenly found himself running towards Goku. Nothing else mattered except getting him away from Wosushi. He stopped infront of Goku.

"Kakarott listen to me!" Wosushi stopped behind him. 

"Not you again! Listen, Goku wants _me_! How many times do I have to say it?" 

"Kakarott, please…just come with me please." Goku looked from him to Wosushi. "You've barely know this guy a day and you're about to have sex with him! That's not like you!" Wosushi walked to stand beside Goku. He wrapped an arm around the Saiyan's waist. 

"Maybe he's just finding his dark side." When Goku made no motion to remove his arm, Vegeta's heart sank even more. 

"Please Kakarott… you can't honestly tell me this is what you want?" 

"I'm not sure Vegeta…" he sounded confused…tired and disoriented. 

"Then please, come with me."

"No Goku! You'll never know unless you try!" 

"What if after, you decide it's not what you want? What will you do then? This baka's not gonna let you go Kakarott!" 

"Goku don't listen to this freak! He doesn't know what he's saying!" 

"You know me Kakarott! Listen to me!"

"Goku!"

"Kakarott!"

"Goku!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goku screamed. His head was buzzing. "Please!" 

"Who Goku? Me or him?" Goku clutched his head. 

"I don't know…"

"Come on Goku, let's go…" Wosushi started leading him away, and because it was the only thing he could think of doing, Goku went with him. Vegeta watched as the only one he loved walked away from him with someone else. His breathing became ragged. 

"Kakarott… don't leave me…" it was too late Goku was out of earshot. 

"Welcome to my home." Wosushi said, opening the door of his apartment. The room Goku stepped into was the living room. Everything was dark reds and oranges with streaks of dark blue here and there in swirls. There were veils instead of curtains and candles everywhere. 

"I woke up thinking of you so I had the room decorated for you." he whispered to Goku. He pushed him down onto the orange sofa and climbed on top of him. He pulled him in to a rough kiss while taking off his trousers with his hands. Goku gasped for air. This seemed so right… and yet so wrong…there was something stopping him from totally enjoying this…

Wosushi took of his t-shirt and trailed kisses down his bare chest as Goku moaned in pure bliss. What was holding him back though? Chi Chi? No. For some reason she no longer mattered at all. 

The surfer then proceeded to remove Goku's pants, trailing kisses all the way down to his thigh. What the hell was it? Then it hit him- Vegeta! For some reason Vegeta was stopping him from enjoying this. For some reason he was all Goku could think about. He as near as begged him outside not to go with Wosushi! And he had been crying when Goku kissed him the other night… what did this all mean? 

All thought was stripped from his mind when Wosushi closed his mouth over Goku's erection. God that felt good! But Vegeta! He hurt Vegeta and that was wrong! This was wrong! 

"Wait!" Wosushi looked up. Somewhere along the lines he had discarded his clothes too. Goku could see he was aching for sex. He was panting and there was pure lust in his eyes. _Curse me for letting him get this far! And curse me for wanting to please everyone! Just once_, Goku thought. _I'll let him do this just once. That's it. Then, I'll never go near him again._ He changed what he was going to say. 

"Don't waste time!" he said, "Please, just take me!" Wosushi grinned. He nodded and thrust up into Goku as hard as he could. Goku cried out in pain- was it supposed to hurt this much? Why was this hurting? But as Wosushi continued his assault, the pain was lined with pleasure, and then the pleasure overtook the pain all together. Goku needed release and badly! And by the look of him, so did Wosushi. Goku cried out and released all over his and his new lover's stomach. A moment later, Wosushi called out the Saiyan's name and released into Goku. He collapsed on top of Goku panting heavily. 

"How come… you didn't c…call my name?" Wosushi asked still panting. 

"It's too long and it has too many S's in it…." Goku slurred. He was totally exhausted. Wosushi laughed. 

"I'll change it if you want… anything… for you…" uh oh, thought Goku. This guy was more serious than he thought! 

"Well… I… really have to get back…" Wosushi looked strangely at him.

"Why?"

"If you're not there to sign in in the morning in my hotel they think you're gone and take your room…" he lied. 

"Don't worry, you can live here…" Wosushi said, tracing circles on Goku's stomach. 

"I… I'll lose my money if I don't go now…" Wosushi sighed in defeat. 

"Come back soon?" he asked. 

"…Maybe." As Goku was getting up, Wosushi took his arm. 

"You are coming back aren't you?" he looked as if the answer Goku gave him was about to determine whether he lived or died. For some reason, Goku couldn't say no. 

"Yes." Wosushi smiled in relief and let go of him. 

"Good." He said. Goku smiled nervously at him and got dressed. He was very sticky and he ached slightly, but his head was much clearer now. But despite Goku being able to think straighter, he still didn't know what to do. Ok, so he found out he was gay alright, but what he didn't know was if he should stay with Wosushi or not, and for some reason he needed Vegeta's answers first. _That sure was great sex though._ Goku smiled to himself as he headed to the door. He wasn't thinking like himself, but it was still a better way to think. He no longer felt innocent. 

He placed a quick kiss on Wosushi's lips and departed. Once he was a safe distance away, he translocated to his apartment room. 

The first thing he heard was crying. He frowned and looked around for the source. He found it in the bedroom, where Vegeta was crying his heart out into a pillow. 

"Vegeta?" 

Vegeta jolted slightly._ Oh please let him have not had sex!_ He silently pleaded. He turned around and saw Goku's ruffled clothes and tangled hair. He smelled of sweat and sex. Vegeta turned back around and cried harder. He no longer cared what he looked like infront of Goku. All his pride had already flown out of the window anyway. 

"Why Kakarott? Why?" he asked hoarsely, his throat raw from crying. Goku went and sat down next to Vegeta but the prince edged away from him. 

"I don't know. My mind was clouded…I didn't know what to do…"

"Then why didn't you just come with me?! You know me better than that baka!"

"I don't know…something was just driving me to him…"

 "What about me?!" Vegeta choked. 

"You never showed any interest in what I did before…why now?" Vegeta sobbed hard and didn't answer. Goku pulled him towards him, but Vegeta growled. 

"Get away from me you whore!" Goku was stunned.

"Vegeta…" 

"What? Didn't get enough at that baka surfer's house so you thought you'd come back here and try your luck with me did you?!" 

"No…"

"Get away from me… you disgust me." Goku's vision blurred as a wall of tears built up. He shut his eyes and the tears leaked down his cheeks. 

"Goodbye then Vegeta…" and he teleported out. Vegeta shot around too late to see Goku before he disappeared. 

"Kakarott…" 

Goku appeared infront of Wosushi's door and knocked. Wosushi answered and smiled warmly. 

"Back already?" 

"Yep all done…" and he burst into tears. 

"What's wrong?!" Wosushi asked, bringing him inside. Goku sat down on the sofa that they had just used to have sex on and continued to cry. Wosushi pulled him close and stroked his back. It reminded Goku too much of the plane journey over here and he just cried more. 

"I went over there… see if… Vegeta was ok… HE CALLED ME A WHORE! And he said… said…" Goku surrendered to his tears and stopped talking. Wosushi was beyond words as well. A whore? That was bloody uncalled for. 

"Listen Goku, you shouldn't pay attention to him…" he tilted Goku's head up with his hands. "Come on. You should have a shower. Give me your clothes and I'll wash them for you. My clothes are all too small for you." Wosushi guided him to the bathroom. He waited outside for Goku's clothes. The Saiyan held them out to him and he went to the washroom to clean them. 

An hour later, Goku was back to sobbing into Wosushi's t-shirt. 

"Come on now Goku. You can't let him get to you like this. You need something to take your mind off things. Why don't I start teaching you how to do some tricks on a surf board?" 

Vegeta's mind was in ruins. _Goku had sex with someone else… even after I begged him not to… yet he comes back afterwards to see if I'm all right_… **_and I call him a whore_! Vegeta had stopped crying now. His face was now void of all emotion. He had to get out of the hotel. He had to go somewhere before his mind exploded. **

He went to the beach, it being the only place he knew of. After sitting there for a while he couldn't help but look over to the expensive apartments on the other side. Did Goku go back there? As if in answer to his question, Goku and Wosushi exited the building with two surfboards laughing and joking. Vegeta's heart started to ache again. Oh yeah, he's really beat up about this… 

For a while Vegeta watched. It appeared Wosushi was teaching Goku how to spin in the waves. Then Goku took to the sea, completing the trick with no trouble at all. After that, Vegeta couldn't stand it. He got up just as Goku came back on shore and was pulled into a kiss by Wosushi. 

"Kakarott…" he muttered before walking away and going to the place where the luau was at night. 

"That was great Goku!" Wosushi said breaking away from his lips. "You're a natural born surfer!" Goku smiled slightly but stopped when he saw Vegeta over Wosushi's shoulder. He was walking away looking sad. He must've been watching, thought Goku. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Goku said, smiling down at him. "Let me try again?"

"No way! You're ready for the more advanced tricks!" 

That evening, Goku and Wosushi went to the luau again. Goku had a small cut by his eyebrow where he'd fallen off trying to do three tricks in one.

"I think we'll leave that manoeuvre for when you're not so tired." Wosushi said smiling. "Still, you were terrific." Goku grinned shyly. "What do you want to drink?" 

"Uh… can I just have orange juice?" Wosushi nodded and ordered an orange juice and another cocktail for himself. 

Vegeta was watching all this. He had been here since the luau first opened. It was slowly killing him seeing his love and that surfer cuddling up to each other. He wondered if they had mated yet. He hoped not, but since there was no way of getting Goku back now, he supposed it didn't matter. 

Goku and Wosushi got up to leave and Vegeta decided to try anyway. He got up and stood infront of them. 

"Kakarott…" before he could say anything else a fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards. 

"You called him whore now you dare speak to him!?" Wosushi asked, glowering down at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't move. 

"Please Kakarott…let me talk to you…" Wosushi raised his fist again but Goku grabbed it. 

"I'll listen to him. Wait up for me at home ok?" Wosushi gazed at him for a while before nodding. Goku smiled and kissed him quickly. Vegeta looked away as he did this. When Wosushi left, Goku pulled Vegeta up and crossed his arms. 

"Well?" Vegeta opened his mouth but couldn't speak. "This is a spirited conversation inst it?" he snapped. Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes. They were cold, uncaring. 

"Why did you go back to him?" 

"I'm a whore remember? According to you I just can't get enough." Vegeta flinched slightly. Goku had never been this cold to him before, and it hurt him. 

"Kakarott, I'm so sorry." Goku's expression didn't change. 

"I'm not interested in your lies." 

"I hurt you, I know that! But you can't entirely blame me. Imagine how you'd feel if… if you…loved someone… for years and… then they just go off and have sex with some guy they met the day before." 

"…Love!? That's a joke! You don't tell someone that they're a whore if you love them!" 

"I was angry!" Goku shook his head. 

"I'm still not interested. I'm going now. Goodbye Vegeta. Go back to your wife….how _she can love you is beyond me." He walked away. Vegeta's whole body shook. _

"KAKAROTT!!" Goku didn't turn back. The prince's whole body seemed to crumple and he met the floor again. He bashed the floor with his fists again and again until he drew blood. "You can't leave me…" he whispered. 

Goku walked away quickly. He heard Vegeta yell his name but didn't look back. He couldn't. tears built up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Vegeta may love him, but 'whore' was the worst thing the prince had ever called him, and Goku couldn't forgive him- it had hurt too much. He had only gone back to see if Vegeta was ok. To ask him how he felt about he felt… 

Goku continued walking straight to Wosushi's house. He was the only one Goku could rely on now. 

~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~___~__~_~__~


	3. The real reason he stays

Vegeta woke up the next morning half covered in sand. He sat up drearily and saw he was on the beach where the luau had been the previous night. His fists had dried blood on them but the cuts had more or less healed. His eyes still ached from all the tears he had shed when Goku had left. 

"Kakarott…" he had just walked away- a second time!_ He must really hate me. He got to his feet and started walking towards the apartments on the other side of the beach. "Have to…get Kakarott…out of there…He can't…be with him…I can't…let him…" he stopped outside the main doors. Goku's ki signal was coming from three stories up, five across. Vegeta opened the doors and started walking towards the stairs. _

"Sir are you alright?" he looked over to the reception area where a teenage girl was looking at him worriedly. Vegeta thought he must look a state- covered in sand, dried blood on his hands, hair ruffled, half dragging himself along. 

"Fan-bloody-tastic." Vegeta muttered before walking towards the stairs once more.

"Maybe you should take the lift!" the girl called after him. Vegeta stopped. He walked back down and saw a lift right next to the stairs. _How could I have missed that? He sighed and entered the lift. _

"Ok… G is for ground floor…so I need…3…" the lift purred slightly as it ascended. "I'm coming Kakarott." Vegeta murmured. 

**_I'm still not interested. Goodbye Vegeta. Go back to your wife…. how __she can love you is beyond me. _**The doors opened on the third floor but Vegeta didn't get out. Goku's words still stung and he had made it quite obvious he didn't want anything to do with him. Vegeta shook his head roughly and got out. However, he tripped over an up turned rug and fell to the floor. He snarled and got up, rubbing his head. "I'M SUING YOU FOR DAMAGES!!!" he yelled at the hotel. He headed to the room Goku's ki was coming from. Room 35. Vegeta made this his new most hated number. He knocked vigorously on the door. He heard someone inside run to the door. 

Goku opened it hurriedly. 

"Shh! You'll wake up…oh it's you…" Goku glanced at Vegeta. "What the hell happened to you?" Vegeta was unable to talk. He was too busy staring at Goku, who only had a bed sheet wrapped around him. 

"Kakarott…did you…" 

"What? Have sex with him again? I don't really think that's any of your business." Fresh tears sprung up in Vegeta's eyes. "You…should go back to the hotel. You look like crap. Go and have a shower or something." Goku backed away from the door to shut it. 

"NO!" Vegeta lunged at him and wrapped his arms tightly around Goku's waist. 

"Let go!" Goku cried, trying to pry Vegeta's hand off him. It was no use. Vegeta wasn't budging. 

"Goku?" a voice called from the bedroom. "Is something wrong?" Vegeta glanced up pleadingly at Goku who sighed in defeat. 

"Nothing Wosushi. Just some sales guy." 

"Tell them to get lost." 

"I did." Goku called. "Get off me now and I'll come with you." he whispered down at Vegeta. Vegeta let go and stood up straight. Goku slammed the door in his face. For a while, Vegeta had a sinking feeling Goku wasn't coming back out, but a few minutes later, Goku emerged, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I told Wosushi I was going out for breakfast." Goku said, glowering at Vegeta. "This is the first and last time I will be doing so." Vegeta looked sadly up at Goku. There was no emotion in his eyes, and for what he saw, Vegeta was surprised Goku had even left the house with him. 

"Kakarott…I'm so s…"

"Don't say you're sorry Vegeta. People like you never mean it." Goku started walking away from him up the hallway. 

"But I do!" Vegeta ran to catch up with Goku. "You have to believe me Kakarott! I don't lie to you!"

"Yes you do. And even if you didn't, that would mean when you called me a whore you meant it." Vegeta was well and truly stumped by that. 

"Look, Kakarott…just beat me up then!" Goku turned around to look confusedly at Vegeta. 

"Huh?" 

"If it'll make things the way they were, just beat me up and get it over with so you can go back to not hating me! I won't fight back!" Goku smiled- actually smiled- at Vegeta. The prince cringed slightly as Goku raised his arm, but instead of punching him, Goku just pulled Vegeta into a hug. 

"Sometimes you can be so thick." Goku whispered. Vegeta had started crying again…which he couldn't understand himself because he was so happy right now. He wrapped his arms back around Goku's waist and continued to cry into the taller Saiyan's chest. "I don't want to beat you up Vegeta…I just don't think I can forgive you for calling me…that. It just hurt so much." 

"Please believe me, I am sorry…" Vegeta said. It was half muffled because he was talking through Goku's t-shirt. Goku sighed and let go of Vegeta. Moving back from him. Vegeta looked up at him in sorrow but saw Goku was smiling at him. 

"C'mon. You need a shower and I need to eat." Vegeta looked around him and saw he was in their hotel room. 

"How…?"

"You should know by now." Goku said, grinning. Vegeta nodded and headed to the bathroom, still very confused. He stopped at the door. 

"You won't leave will you?" he asked. 

"No Vegeta. I promise." Vegeta sighed to himself and entered the bathroom. 

Goku sat down on the sofa and stared at the floor. What was he doing? He was happy with Wosushi, but all it took was Vegeta crying to make Goku forget all about the surfer. Why did Vegeta have that effect on him? _Could I love him? _

"Um… Kakarott?" Goku turned around to see Vegeta poking his head around the doorway, dripping soapy water onto the floor. "Where's the shampoo?" 

"In the cupboard by the sink." Goku answered. Vegeta closed the door again and Goku smiled faintly. 

"Yes…I think I do…" 

It took Vegeta two hours to reach a state of cleanliness that was acceptable to him. He got out of the shower and dressed, hoping to god Goku was still outside. He opened the door and scanned the room. Goku was over by the window, staring out. He looked around and saw Vegeta. 

"Finally. I was beginning to think you'd drowned in there!" he grinned. 

"Are you speaking to me now?" asked Vegeta.

"I just did." Goku said. Vegeta snorted. "Come on. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippo." 

They went to a restaurant facing the beach and ordered twenty-five burgers and a hell of a lot of chips. Goku proceeded to stuff his face and Vegeta soon followed, eating as much as him but failing to look so much like a bottomless pit somehow. After it was all gone, Goku sat back and sighed. 

"That was a great starter." He said grinning. 

"Kakarott."

"Mm?"

"You still haven't told me… what you're going to do…"

"About what?" 

"About everything! That baka surfer for starters…are you still…going back to him?" Goku thought for a while. 

"Dunno." Vegeta looked down at the table. _After all this, he still doesn't know for sure if he's leaving him. "I just don't see how it's fair on him. He really loves me and… me being stupid I wanna please everyone. That's how I ended up sleeping with him the first time." Goku sighed, "If you hadn't been so horrible to me when I came back after, I would have never gone near him again." Vegeta's head shot up._

"What?!" 

"Well, when he was…you know…I was thinking, something was wrong, and I worked out it was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you so I wanted to stop, but that wouldn't have been fair on Wosushi… so I just let him go on…" Vegeta was speechless. 

"Kakarott… you should have stopped him! If he really loved you he would have stopped!" 

"Oh he did, I just told him to take me when I saw how much he wanted me. That's the bad thing about me. I try to please everyone." Vegeta groaned slightly and bashed his head down on the table. Goku smiled sadly at him. "And then I went back to you to ask you how you felt about me…and you said the things you did…so I went back to him." Vegeta looked up.

"I was angry and upset. I've loved you for years and some guy got further with you than I ever had in two days." 

"Yeah, I can see why you were angry, but it still hurt." Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta stared at him. Before anything else was said, the door to the restaurant flew open and in walked Wosushi. 

"Hi everyone! I was just wondering if anyone had seen someone called…Goku!" he spotted them in the corner and marched over to them. 

"Uh…hi Wosushi." 

"Hello love." Wosushi bent down and brought their lips together. Vegeta turned away and cringed. Wosushi broke away after a while and looked at him. "I see you're with Vegeta."

"Yeah I met him in here." Goku lied. The surfer sat down next to Goku and smirked at Vegeta. 

"Good day Vegeta. Not corrupting _my_ Goku are you?" Vegeta glowered at him. 

"You bastard." He muttered. 

"Now now Vegeta, no need for that kind of language." _He's talking to me as if I'm a small child! Vegeta continued to glare at him. Wosushi smirked in triumph. _

"Come on Goku. You could learn bad habits off this one." He got up to leave but Goku didn't move. Vegeta was delighted to see this. 

"I…I think I'll stay a while." Goku said, looking warily at Wosushi. 

"Suit yourself, but I was gonna teach you how to ride on the harsher waves on the other side of the island. It's a real rush." Vegeta saw Goku's eyes widen in excitement. He looked desperately at Vegeta then back at Wosushi, stuck between a rock and a hard place… 

"Go on Kakarott, I don't mind." Vegeta said. He didn't mean it of course, but anything to make Goku happy. Goku beamed at him. 

"Come on. You're coming too." Wosushi looked momentarily angry before shrugging it off and putting his arm around Goku's waist. 

"C'mon. Before the bigger waves subside." Vegeta glared at him and wondered why Goku was letting Wosushi do that. He followed them out and all the way to the other side of the island. It took quite a long time and by the time they got there, Vegeta was snappy and short tempered. 

"It would have took us a quarter of the time it did to get here if we just flew!" he whispered to Goku, who just grinned. 

"Come over here!" Wosushi called. He was standing near a man a little bit taller than Goku- only by a few millimetres. He had short, spiky purple hair that shot out in all directions making him look very much like the palm tree he was standing by. Goku tried not to laugh at this. "Are you Goku?" the man called. Goku nodded, walking over to him, Vegeta following.

"Who are you?" 

"My name's Josh. I'm a friend of Wosushi's. He tells me you're quite the natural born surfer." Goku grinned.

"I guess I'm ok." Wosushi snorted. 

"He's better than ok. On his second lesson, he was damn near completing a master's move in the calm waves. I think he only didn't coz he was tired." Josh clapped his hands together. 

"Right then. Let's see what you can do on the dangerous side of the island!" 

Goku soon discovered the waves were a lot more erratic over on this side of the island. He ended up falling off when the wave he was riding with abruptly stopped and was replaced by a much bigger one that crashed right over his head. Goku swam back to shore cursing under his breath. 

"Well I must say, that was very good first for this side of the island. Most people don't even get to stand up on their first go." Josh was standing waiting for him. "You need to learn how to tell when the waves will change. This side of the island is very unpredictable. I can teach you if you want. I need fresh blood around here." Goku looked at Wosushi, who nodded. Vegeta was getting angry at the total lack of attention Goku was giving him.  

"I'm only here for a month." Goku said, looking up at Josh. It was really weird for him to be shorter than someone. Looking up wasn't something he was used to doing unless he was on the floor. 

"Hmm. You might not be a pro by then, but I can certainly teach you not to fall off in that time."

"Sounds good." Goku smiled. "Um…I don't have to pay you for these lessons do I?"

"Oh no. Just give me your soul." Goku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Josh laughed. 

"Wosushi was right! You _are _gullible! I'm joking Goku!" Goku grinned embarrassedly. 

"Sorry." 

"Kakarott! Can I have a word with you?" Goku turned towards Vegeta, seeing the Saiyan prince was looking very angry.

"Sure." Goku headed towards him. 

"First of all, let me thank you for letting me know just how well someone can ignore me." Vegeta snapped. 

"But…"

"Why did you even bring me here?! It's quite obvious nothing's changed!"

"I don't hate you anymore!"

"But will you ever love me?"  Goku looked surprised.

"Vegeta…I…I'm with someone else now. It wouldn't be fair on him to…" 

"You can't do this to me! It's not fair on _me_!" Goku was getting really short tempered. He was starting to really resent the fact that two people loved him- and he loved both of them. He had seen a similar predicament to his on a TV show, and on there, the woman had gone with the guy she was with. It was the best thing to do, she had said. And it was the best thing for Goku…especially since… "Are you even listening to me?!" Vegeta yelled. Goku growled under his breath, which was surprising to Vegeta in itself. 

"Now you listen here! I'm with Wosushi ok?? Not you! Stop coming to me and trying to wreck my life!" Vegeta stared at him. He took a few steadying breaths and shook his head. No no no this couldn't be happening! After all that he'd done, all the pleading, the pride shattering grovelling…Goku was still going back to Wosushi. 

"That's… your choice?" he asked Goku. Goku just nodded. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta. You'll find someone else. Or you could go back to Bulma? Tell Chi Chi I'm sorry for me. I wont be seeing her again. I'm going to live with Wosushi."   

 "Are you finished over there?" Wosushi called. 

"Yep!" Goku said quickly, he walked back to the two surfers and turned to Josh. "So when do lessons start?" Vegeta just watched for a while before coming to the conclusion Goku wasn't coming back. He sighed and took to the air, flying back to the hotel. 

That night Goku, Wosushi and Josh went to the luau together. 

"I'll get the drinks in." Josh said smiling. "What do you guys want?" 

"I'll have my usual cocktail." Wosushi said. He was sitting with his arm around Goku's waist 

"Er…I'll just have a coke…"

"Come on Goku! Be adventurous!" Josh interrupted. "Live a little!" 

"Just get him another cocktail." Josh nodded and walked away. 

Unbeknownst to them, Vegeta was watching them from across the luau. The prince had never felt such a pure, seething rage and hate towards someone ever before. Right now, Wosushi was whispering things into Goku's ear. Goku seemed to get redder and redder. 

"Eheheheh… is that even possible?" he asked, grinning sheepishly. 

"We'll soon find out." Wosushi purred. Vegeta couldn't take much more of this. You would have thought he would have learnt his lesson by now, but oh no… He got up and marched over, punching Wosushi with such force, he hurtled onto the beach behind them. 

"Vegeta what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta clenched his hands into fists and his hair sparkled gold. " Just…calm down Vegeta." Goku said slowly. He had noticed the flash of gold and was getting worried. If Vegeta really got mad, this whole island was done for. He looked behind him and saw Wosushi struggling to his feet. "Why are you doing this Vegeta?" Vegeta's eyes were streaming, but the rest of his face showed no emotion. 

"You've stretched me far beyond my limits Kakarott." he murmured. "If I can't have you, no one can." 

"No! Vegeta please!" 

"I wont kill you. I love you. It's _him _I'm killing."

"I'm getting sick and tired of this!" Wosushi yelled. There was blood leaking from his lips. "Why don't you just leave us alone?!" 

"What's going on?" Josh had returned. 

"I'm about to kill him over there." Vegeta said. A strange, manic grin spread across his face. Goku could tell he was slipping back…back to being a ruthless murderer. 

"No! Vegeta…do you want to know the real reason I chose Wosushi over you?" Vegeta looked back at Goku. 

"Why?" Goku sighed. He had hoped Vegeta would never find out about this. 

"I love you both…but I knew when you found out about something…you wouldn't love me." Vegeta frowned. 

"You know I'll always lo…"

"Shhh. Let me tell you…" Goku interrupted. By now, everyone in the luau was watching them. Goku paid them no attention- and started lowering his ki. He dropped it as low as it could go without him dying- and waited for Vegeta to realise that he wasn't alone. The expression on the Saiyan prince's face changed, and Goku knew what Vegeta was going to say before he did. 

"You're pregnant?!"

~___~_~_~__~_~__~__~__~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~_~__~__~____~_~__~__~_~__~____~__~_~__~_~_~__~____~_~__~_~_~__~_~

O.O 'Geta's not gonna be a happy bunny! That's it for this chapter! Review please! Flames will be laughed at profusely and then taken no notice of whatsoever. 


	4. Who?

Vegeta continued to stare in disbelief at Goku. 

"You're…pregnant…" he repeated. 

"You're even more insane than I thought!" Wosushi spoke up. "Goku's a _guy._ He can't get pregnant!" Josh was just standing there, drinks in his hands, wondering what the hell was going on. 

"I can…and I am." Goku murmured. Wosushi shook his head. 

"You c…can't be! I…I don't believe you! If this is some kind of stupid trick then…"

"It's not! I thought Vegeta would react like this not you!" Wosushi stumbled backwards, still shaking his head, muttering to himself.

"He can't…I wont believe…no!" he turned and ran. 

"WOSUSHI!" Goku watched him run away as fast as he could. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't how he had planned it. Wosushi was supposed to have accepted this- been kind and considerate. Not run away. He sank down into a chair, trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry in public. Never. 

Vegeta was watching him closely, trying to make sense of all this. He didn't understand why Goku had thought he would have reacted badly to his pregnancy. Sure, it had come as a shock, but Wosushi definitely seemed to have taken it worse. And besides, it wasn't Goku's fault he was pregnant- it was Wosushi's, and Vegeta already hated _him_. 

"Kakarott…"

"Please don't…I can't take any more." 

"I'm not going to have a go at you!" Vegeta snapped angrily, immediately regretting it when Goku flinched away from him. 

"Here. I think you need this." Josh said, handing Goku one of the cocktails. Goku downed it in one, but, strangely, his expression didn't change. "Are you ok?" Josh asked. _Back off!_ Vegeta thought angrily, _I'm the one that's going to be there for him not you!_

"Not really…I think I just ruined my life."       

"C'mon. I'll take you home." 

"I can't. Wosushi will be there."

"I mean back to your hotel." 

"Oh." _And so the cycle starts again. Someone always gets there before me-well not this time!             _

"I'll take him." Vegeta said, walking towards Goku. 

"I don't think…" Josh stopped when Vegeta gave him a death glare. "Right then."

"I'm not going anywhere." Goku said. "I'm sick of people making up my mind for me! You can go to hell Vegeta. You're the reason I'm in this mess!" 

"What?! No I'm not! Even if you hadn't told that baka now, he'd still have found out, and his reaction would have been the same!"

"You can still go to hell." Goku muttered. He got to his feet and took off, flying in the direction of the far off mountains. Vegeta flew after him, leaving Josh alone in a stunned silence. 

"Goku is pregnant and can _fly?!_" he muttered to himself.

Goku flew into a cave and touched down. He sat down at the back of the cave and put his head in his hands. He needed some time to think. He shouldn't have been angry with Vegeta, but he shouldn't have tried to kill Wosushi. He sighed. He really thought Vegeta had stopped being that way by now, but obviously killing living obstacles was still something he enjoyed doing. And now Goku didn't have Wosushi. That wasn't Vegeta's fault. But…

"Kakarott?" Goku jerked his head up to see Vegeta standing at the entrance of the cave. 

"Are you bloody stalking me or something?! Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone?!" Vegeta looked really hurt at that. _Damn_, Goku thought_, I'm still hurting him and it's not his fault_. 

"Sorry…I'll just go then…" he turned to leave.

"No don't! I'm sorry. This whole thing's got me high strung." Vegeta turned back, a glint of hope in his eyes. 

"Do you still hate me?" 

"…No. It's not your fault I guess. And you were right. Wosushi would have found out sooner or later anyway." 

"He's just a loser."

"Yeah! And a coward!" 

"His hair's too long."

"He's too bossy."

"He's an alcoholic."

"I hate him."

"Me too." They smiled at each other. Goku felt better now. It wasn't true. He didn't hate Wosushi, but he needed to believe he did. Vegeta came over and sat down next to him. "So what are you going to do about…?" 

"Well I'm keeping it." 

"Mm. I thought you would. Even though its father's a stupid moron."

"With a messy house."

"And false tan." 

"And coloured contacts."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I saw him take them out last night." Vegeta snorted. 

"He was so fake."

"Yeah." Vegeta was about to speak again when Goku crushed their lips together. Vegeta's mind exploded and a jolt ran up his spine. He slowly crawled into Goku's lap and wrapped his legs around Goku's waist, opening his mouth, allowing Goku's tongue entrance. This was what he had been waiting for for years. It was everything he expected and more. He gently caressed Goku's chest, drawing a moan from him. He felt Goku's hands travel to his back and rub it the same way he had done on the plane. Vegeta brought his hands down until they reached Goku's trouser line. Suddenly Goku pulled away. 

"No more now. I don't want to go too far…" Vegeta nodded. He understood; Goku didn't want to hurt his child.  

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Vegeta smiled. Finally. Goku was his. He kissed him quickly once more and got up. 

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel." 

"Right." 

The next morning, Goku slept in and woke up at 10:15. He got up and stretched, looking round for Vegeta, but he wasn't there. Goku walked into the living room and saw Vegeta sitting on the windowsill, one leg outside, the other up to his chest with his arm resting on it. He looked round and smiled.

"Finally up?" 

"Yeah. You eaten yet?"

"No. I was waiting for you. Lucky you didn't sleep in any later or I'd have had to eat the table." Goku grinned. Who knew Vegeta had a sense of humour? There was a knock on the door and Chi Chi walked in. she was bright red and had small bubbles here and there on her skin. 

"Hi Goku. I haven't seen you in two days! Sorry we had to stay in our room, but we had really bad sun burn. We even called in a doctor!"

"Who Chi Chi made eyes at the whole time he was here." Bulma said from the doorway. She wasn't looking too bad. Just minor burns on her shoulders and arms. 

"I did not!" Chi Chi snapped hastily. "Have you two been ok?"

"Yeah. A lot happened while you guys were in." Goku said, grinning. _Do I tell them? Yeah, why not._ "Well, first off, I'm pre…" 

"I'm really hungry!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone stared at him. 

"Don't interrupt people Vegeta." Bulma said frowning. "Go on Goku."

"Well, I'm…"

"I'm hungry people!" Vegeta shouted again. He knew he was making a complete idiot of himself, but he also knew Goku was about to walk right into another argument, and he wasn't ready for it. 

"Oh come on then 'Geta." Goku gave up. He had an idea why Vegeta kept interrupting him. He moved to put an arm around Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly moved away. "What's wrong?" Vegeta darted his eyes over to Chi Chi and Bulma and gave him a meaningful look. "Oh. Right then. Come on guys, let's go!" 

"Uh…I think we'll stay here. I don't want to go out looking like this." 

"Yeah. We'll be laughed at." 

"Yeah, you guys are kinda funny." Said Goku, grinning at them. Both of them look extremely pissed off at this. 

"It's not funny, it's painful!" Chi Chi snapped. 

"Do you want me to go get a senzu…"

"NO! This whole holiday is going to be normal! _Normal people do not fly across the world and come back again!_" 

"Okay okay!" Vegeta wondered how Goku could act so normal around his wife. It was like they weren't even doing anything wrong. Wait! Did Goku think last night meant anything or not?? Vegeta suddenly wished that Chi Chi and Bulma would leave so he could ask. 

"Well, we'll go back next door now. Is the coast clear?" Chi Chi asked Bulma, who darted her head out. 

"Yep." 

"Right. Bye for now. As soon as this clears up, we'll go out some place ok?"

"Ok!" Goku nodded, grinning. The two women exited and shut the door behind them. Goku sighed. _Thank god…_

"Kakarott…" Goku turned back to Vegeta. He noticed how wary Vegeta was now. 

"Yeah?"

"You know last night…did it…mean anything to you?" 

"Course it did. What would make you think otherwise? I love you." a rush of warmth and happiness spread through Vegeta. "How come you didn't want me to tell them about my being pregnant?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you really think it would be wise to tell your wife that you've had an affair-with a guy- and got pregnant from it? A feat that is humanly impossible?"

"Oh is it? I wondered if it was a Saiyan thing."

"Did you never learn a human anatomy?" 

"Ana what?" Vegeta snorted. 

"Never mind."

"There is one thing that bothers me. Where does it come out?" 

"Well on Vegeta-sei, pregnant males had someone with them for when it was time for the babies to be born, and they would have an operation, like a human caesarean to open their stomachs and…"

"WHAT!?" 

"They're given a local anaesthetic…"

"WITH A NEEDLE?!"        

"Well yeah…" 

"I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Look, you can either be in excruciating pain or have a needle. It's your choice." Goku made a small whimpering noise and Vegeta smirked. "I can't believe you're a Saiyan." it was nice having things back to normal- with differences of course, but all good. 

"Can't it just come out somewhere else?"

"Where? There is nowhere else. Idiot." Suddenly a mischievous smirk appeared on Goku's face. 

"You'd better watch it Vegeta or I wont sleep with you." that left Vegeta speechless. Goku laughed and headed to the door. "C'mon, you said you were hungry."  

They headed to the restaurant on the coastline and ordered breakfast (Which had about seven courses). They sat down to wait.

"Goku!" they both turned to see Josh heading towards them. "Hi. Did you get home ok?" 

"Yeah. Vegeta was there for me. I was fine." Goku said, smiling. 

"So…does this mean you won't be surfing?" 

"Aren't you freaked by all this?"

"You'd be surprised how much madness I can take."

"Oh. No then. I'm still surfing. I'm only a day pregnant." Then a huge wealth of information rushed into Goku's brain and he just began spouting it. "See Saiyan pregnancies happen very fast. In the first two or three weeks the child grows really fast, but for the rest of the time, which is the same as a human, it grows slowly. I only knew I was pregnant because there was another ki signal inside me. Saiyans always know straight away if they're pregnant." He looked up at Josh and noticed he'd lost the conversation ages ago. Goku glanced at Vegeta, who was wide eyed with shock. 

"How did you know all that Kakarott?"

"I dunno. It just came to me." 

"Well I…I just…wow." Josh muttered to himself. Then he seemed to snap back to reality. "Well anyways, if you feel like surfing today, come on over and I'll teach you to tell when the waves will change." The meal turned up and was piled onto the small table for Goku and Vegeta. 

"Wait until I eat this?" Goku started eat at a thousand miles an hour and had quickly finished exactly half of the food. Vegeta was just sat in a stunned silence. Josh wasn't much better, but he just dismissed it. 

"Are you coming now?" he asked. 

"Sure." Goku said, getting up. "Catcha later Vegeta. Love you." he quickly kissed him and headed out with Josh. 

"Oh yeah leave me with the bill." Vegeta muttered. He quickly ate his share of the food and hurried out to catch up with Goku. 

Goku used instant translocation to get himself and Josh across the island to the rough waves. Josh stumbled back a bit and darted his gaze around. 

"Wow. That was wicked!" Goku grinned.

"Easy if you know how." 

"Right then. We'd better get started with the lesson." 

Vegeta watched from a safe distance. He watched as Goku and Josh sat under a tree and Josh pointed to the waves in the sea. Vegeta couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way Josh was talking, which was a hundred miles an hour, and the way he had Goku's undivided attention, surfing was obviously something both of them felt very passionately about. 

After a few minutes (Maybe half an hour) Josh got up and headed to the small shed to pick out a board. He came back and handed the board to Goku, said something else, before Goku nodded and ran towards the sea. Vegeta got out of the bush he was hiding in to watch properly. 

Goku swam out on his board a few meters and waited for a good-sized wave to form. Once he had his bearings, he pushed himself up and maintained balance, like Wosushi had taught him to. The wave was rough, but Goku stayed on it, rising higher when the wave got bigger, and knowing when it would lower itself again. He rode it out completely and swam back to Josh, grinning broadly. 

"Wow. You really do have a natural talent for this!" 

Vegeta walked up to them. 

"Did you see that 'geta?" 

"Yes. That was really good." Vegeta was about to say something else but someone interrupted him. 

"GOKU!" Goku looked up to see Wosushi running towards him. He instantly tensed. Vegeta started growling. Wosushi ran right up to Goku and stopped to catch his breath. "Goku, I'm so sorry! I was totally freaked last night, I wasn't thinking! I'm ok now though, and I just want you to know, I'm here for you. I did a lot of thinking, and I'm ok with it! I never thought I'd be able to have kids, since I'm…gay…but you're really something special. I know that. And I'll help with the kid and everything. I love you so much, I want you to come live with me and I'll get anything you want. I'll _do_ anything you want." He paused. "Should you be surfing?" 

Goku was silent, desperately trying to take in all this new information. He was well and truly stumped now. He loved both Wosushi and Vegeta. They both loved him, and they both accepted the pregnancy. Once again, Goku was stuck between two people. 

"Kakarott?" Goku could sense the worry in Vegeta's voice. 

"Goku, can I have a word?" Josh asked, pulling him over to the side while Wosushi and Vegeta glared daggers at each other. 

"Who do _you _love Goku?"

"Both of them." Josh sighed. 

"Look, I'm not very good at this, and I don't know Vegeta…at all…but just so you know, I've known Wosushi all my life. We grew up together. I know he'd never hurt you."

"Why aren't you going out with him?" Josh snorted. 

"For the simple fact that I'm not gay." Goku sighed. This was it. The big decision. Who was he going to go with? 

Vegeta, who'd tried to kill him on a number of occasions, whose one focus in life for such a long time was to overpower him and conquer the universe, but who had always been there and loved him more than anything? 

Or Wosushi, who'd always been kind and considerate and loving, except for once when he totally freaked out, but came back to apologise the very next day, promising him the world? 

Well, there was only one choice to go with. 

And that was…

~_~___~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_____~_~_~_~

End! ^___^ Don't you just love me now? Heheheh…. 

Anyways, the next chapter is yet undecided. I know this was supposed to be a g/v but now I'm not so sure. Yeah, I know, that's weird for me, since I'm totally fixated on g/v fics, but I really like Wosushi now, even though he really weirded out on Goku. 

So, I'm leaving it to you. 

Vegeta or Wosushi? I'll go with either.

REVIEW! Tell me who you guys want.


	5. Waits for flamers to come with swords an...

Sorry I haven't updated at all- my Internet played up so I have another company thingy….

Sheesh, my head is spinning! Most of you guys wanted g/v, then mirai chan put in a suggestion, then people started voting on whether they liked the idea or not!

Well, most everyone wanted a g/v and it will be, but I just _have_ to use mirai's idea coz I like it, and it's better than anything else I've heard, including the many threats on mine, and Goku's lives if I don't put him and Vegeta together. I will though, but not first, okay? 

I.T is instant translocation ok?

~

      Who was he going to go with? 

Vegeta, who'd tried to kill him on a number of occasions, whose one focus in life for such a long time was to overpower him and conquer the universe, but who had always been there and loved him more than anything? 

Or Wosushi, who'd always been kind and considerate and loving, except for once when he totally freaked out, but came back to apologise the very next day, promising him the world? 

Well, there was only one choice to go with. 

And that was…  

~

"Right." Goku took a deep breath in and walked back to Vegeta and Wosushi. Josh watched intently for a moment before following.

Goku looked nervously at Vegeta and almost lost his nerve. He opened his mouth to speak, but his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Wosushi and buried his head in the surfer's chest. He couldn't look at Vegeta. He loved Vegeta so much, and he knew he must be hurting, but he just had to be with Wosushi. He was just drawn to him. And he was carrying the man's child. Wosushi could provide for them. But if he stayed with Vegeta, they would get found out, get chucked out of their homes and live on the street. He didn't want that for his child. 

"Kakarott…" the pain in Vegeta's voice was unbearable. 

"I'm so sorry." Goku whispered. "Please, forgive me one day?" and he I.T'd himself and Wosushi away. 

Vegeta dropped to his knees, the pain in his heart overwhelming him. No, not again! He'd gone again. 

"No…no no no…" he muttered to himself. Josh kept his distance. He knew what Vegeta was capable of and he didn't particularly want to die. After Vegeta didn't move for a while, Josh sighed and backed away. He was glad Wosushi would now be happy, but Josh never liked seeing someone hurt. And Vegeta was definitely hurting right now. 

Wosushi backed away from Goku in surprise. 

"What just happened?!"

"I used instant translocation to get us back to your apartment." Goku said nervously. 

"Oh…Goku…I'm so glad you gave me another chance. I acted like a complete jerk and I'm so sorry." he wrapped his arms around Goku again. Goku sighed in relief. 

"Don't worry about it…I…love you…"

"I love you too. And I love the kid already." Goku smiled, trying to shake away the image of Vegeta in so much pain from his head.  

Vegeta had had enough. This all ended here. He was going home, and he would never think of Kakarott again. He was tired of fighting for something he could never get. The stupid whore could just stay here with his baka surfer and their brat forever. Vegeta got up, a determined look on his face. This was the end. From now on, Kakarott didn't exist. He flew back to the hotel to sleep. Tomorrow, he would tell Bulma and the harpy where Kakarott was, and then they would all go home. That was the plan. It would go just like that. 

Goku settled down in bed with Wosushi. The surfer wrapped his arm around him lovingly and stroked his hair with his free hand.

"Love you. Good night."

"Night Wosushi." Goku muttered. He wanted to forget this whole thing. From now on, Vegeta didn't exist. And if he didn't exist, then there was no cause for pain. 'Good bye Vegeta' he thought. 

The next morning, Vegeta got up very early and hammered the door to Chi Chi and Bulma's room. Bulma came to the door looking sleepy and grumpy. 

"What Vegeta? It's really early…"

"I don't care." Vegeta said, pushing past her. He noted that Chi Chi was awake as well. "Right. Listen both of you. I'm only going to say this once."

Goku opened his eyes and yawned. Wosushi was already up and there was a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Goku got up and dressed. He didn't have any of his clothes at Wosushi's house, so he had slept in his boxers. He wandered into the kitchen and saw Wosushi hovering over the stove. Goku smiled to himself and coughed. Wosushi turned around and grinned. 

"You're finally awake then?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm a late sleeper."

"No problem. It gives me time to prepare breakfast. First course is already on the table. Eat as much as you want." Goku kissed him once and walked into the dining room. His mouth dropped at the sight inside. The whole table was brimming with food. There was too much for even him to eat. And this was just the first course? Oh yeah, he was gonna love it here…

"WHAT?!" Vegeta cringed slightly as Chi Chi made full use of her very loud and high-pitched voice. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GAY?!" 

"You heard me. Kakarott is gay now and he is currently living with a baka in an apartment by the sea." Vegeta said, trying to keep his emotions in check. All he wanted to do was break down into tears. 

Instead of being sad, Chi Chi was more angry than anything. 

"How could he do this to me?! After all I've done, he goes and becomes gay! Well that's the last straw. We're going home right now. He can stay and rot." And she stormed off. Bulma just sighed and shook her head sadly. 

"And I thought _you_ were going to ruin this holiday. I never thought…" she shook her head again and went to pack. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Six years later… 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly. He had just come back from a hard day's training to the loud noises of Bulma's 'secret' affair. He went back out and sat under a tree in the garden. The affairs had started about two years ago. When Chi Chi had slipped into depression. Bulma had taken her out to a nightclub and they had both come home smelling of different men. Vegeta hadn't paid any attention because he didn't give a damn, and, thinking she was getting away with it, Bulma kept on seeing the man. Every now and then she came home smelling of different people altogether, which meant she was having a double affair- she was cheating on her husband, and her first affair. 

Well, Vegeta had had enough. He was sick of living here anyway, and since his wife wouldn't miss him anyway, there was no reason to be here. He had thought of leaving before, but never got round to it. 

Getting to his feet, he took off, never to return. He flew right through the glass roof of the garden, smirking at the destruction he had left as a good bye. Now where would he go? Something was drawing him towards Hawaii. He wasn't quite sure what. It was like he had left something behind there- even though he was quite sure he hadn't been before. The name sounded nice in his head anyway, so for whatever reason, he changed direction and headed there. 

As he landed, he noticed how familiar the place was to him. He headed towards a hotel that caught his eye and paid to stay in number 17.  This was all so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. During the couple of months five years ago when he started taking heroin, he managed to lose most of his short-term memory, going back about a year. He had stopped taking the stuff, but still sometimes yearned for it. 

He stayed in the hotel room for a few hours. He had definitely been here before. That night, he went to the beach to watch the surfers. Something in him told him that he hated surfers, so he glowered at them, wishing one would fall off and laughing when they did. 

He stayed there late into the afternoon watching the sunset. He had never been a big fan of sunsets. He thought they were for wimps and romantics, but he had to admit, this one was beautiful. He sighed and lay back on the sand. 

A faint whizzing sound reached Vegeta's ears and he opened his eyes as a Frisbee landed infront of him. He sat up to pick it up and looked it over curiously.

"Uh, excuse me…that's mine." He looked sideways at a young boy, about five or six with pointy blue hair, tanned skin and dark black eyes. The boy was incredibly well built for such a youngster. He looked quite innocent and naïve- but strangely familiar. And he had a tail!

"Have you got it son?" a voice called. A man ran up to them and suddenly a great wealth of information flooded Vegeta's brain. About a holiday to this place. Where a lot of stuff happened. Bad. 

"Holy shit." He muttered as he stared up at Goku. 

"Vegeta!"

"Kakarott…" as Vegeta stared in shock at him, Goku was looking terrified. 

"What are you doing here?!" 

"It's a free world. Besides I wouldn't be here if I remembered you were here." He spat, while his insides squirmed. All the memories that he had lost came flooding back and he glared up at Goku. 

"Why would you not remember?"

"I started taking heroin." 

"What?! Oh Vegeta…" Goku's son looked at Vegeta interestedly. 

"Is this the Vegeta that you talk about dad?" 

"Uh…yeah…" Goku said, blushing. The boy turned to Vegeta. 

"My dad talks a lot about you. He says I can't tell dad though coz he wont like it." Vegeta frowned slightly. Kakarott still talked about him? Why? "He says he still loves you." Vegeta's head darted up to Goku. Goku went even redder. 

"Ok, that's enough from you." he said to his son. 

"But…"

"Why don't you go home and tell dad nothing of this huh?" he said, pushing the boy back the way he had come. 

"Ok…" and the boy took to the skies and flew home. Goku sighed and turned back to Vegeta. He reached out a hand to help him up but Vegeta swatted it away and stood up by himself. He crossed his arms and started to walk away. 

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from you. Maybe I'll go to Australia instead." 

"You can't just go! I haven't seen you in six years!"

"So what?! Go home. I still think you're a whore." And Vegeta flew off. Goku stared after him, his eyes watering up. After six years, he still hadn't forgiven him? 

"I guess I can't blame him…" Goku said to himself. But why had Vegeta started taking drugs? Was he still taking them? How had he been all these years? Why did he come here? All these questions and more swam through Goku's head, and the long suppressed feelings he had for Vegeta resurfaced. 

"I can't do this again. it's too painful." He muttered. "He's gone now anyway." 

Vegeta flew back to the hotel as fast as he could. His heart was racing. Oh god he wanted a shot of heroin now! Just to make the memories go away! But now that he remembered, he couldn't leave. He had to stay, and he didn't know why. Well, he did. He wanted to win Goku back. But that wasn't going to happen. Especially since they had only just met again and he had already called him a whore. He didn't even mean it. he had just been searching for the most hurtful thing he could think of. 

Goku flew home slowly, hoping his son hadn't blabbed to Wosushi yet. he and Wosushi were right in the middle of their first ever argument, and all Goku needed right now was for him to know Vegeta had come back. 

He landed outside the apartments and used instant translocation to get to their room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Wosushi was sitting with their son watching TV. Wosushi looked up and smiled. It was a fake one. Goku's heart started getting faster. 

"Join me in the bedroom?" he asked. It wasn't really a question. It was a demand. So Goku followed him into the room they shared. "Shuji tells me you bumped into an old friend today." He said. Shuji. Another famous surfer. Goku didn't really like the name, but Wosushi had been adamant. 

"Uh, yeah. I did." 

"Who?" 

"No one you know…" Wosushi's eyes narrowed. 

"Goku, we both know you don't _have_ any old friends. All the friends you have are on this island and we see them every week so they are not classed as old. So that leaves the people from where you used to live. And the only person that could get over here is _Vegeta."_

"It's not him!" Goku lied. Too bad Wosushi could read him like a book. 

"You're lying. It was him wasn't it?!" 

"No!"

"Yes it was! Don't lie to me!"

Outside Shuji could hear his parent's voices rising and he groaned. 

"Not again…" 

"It had to be him! There is no one else!" Wosushi pressed him up against the wall. 

"So what if it was?!" 

"I knew it! You bitch! I bet you asked him to come back didn't you?!"

"No! I didn't know he was coming back!"

"I bet you've already screwed him haven't you?!" 

"No! we hardly said three words to each other!" Wosushi glared at him and pushed him onto the bed. He ripped his and Goku's jeans off and pushed himself hard into Goku. 

"I'll. Teach. You. To. Go. Behind. My. Back!" he said between thrusts. Goku cried out in pain as tears streamed down his face. 

"Stop it!" he yelled futilely. 

"Bitch." Wosushi muttered as a released into him. He immediately pulled out of him, and put his jeans on. "Don't you _ever_ go near him again." and he exited the room. Goku heard the front door slam signalling he had left. Goku crumbled to the floor and cried hard. Wosushi had never done anything like that before. Why was he acting like this?!

"Are you ok dad?" Shuji asked from behind the closed door. 

"Fine." Goku choked out. he knew he had to get out of here. Wosushi was a danger to him now, and what if he started on Shuji? 

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble…" 

"Don't worry son…it's  ok…" he called, wiping away his tears. "It cleared my mind." He muttered. 

"Huh? What did you say?" 

"Never mind." Goku said, standing up and tugging his jeans back on. he managed to stop himself wincing from the pain as he walked over to the cupboard and packed a few things in a suitcase. He opened the bedroom door and smiled at his son. "We have to leave." He said. 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't belong here and neither do you. Wosushi is too jealous and selfish and I don't want him hurting you."

"Dad wont hurt me!" Goku sighed. 

"Fine. It's your decision. Stay with him or come with me. This is a big thing son. This'll change your life forever." Shuji thought for a while. 

"I'll go with you dad." He said, smiling. 

"Good. Oh and Shuji?" 

"Yeah?"

"We have _got_ to get you a new name." Shuji grinned and followed his father into his room. Goku packed a few of Shuji's things as well and exited the apartment. 

They took off together and flew for a while before Goku just stopped suddenly. 

"What's wrong dad?" Shuji asked. 

"I…there's something I have to do before I go. Have you got a pen and paper on you?" 

"Always have!" Shuji said, grinning and brandishing a note pad and pencil. Goku smiled. Shuji was really interested in drawing. Goku took the items off his son and quickly scribbled two notes. One for Wosushi and one for Vegeta. 

"I want you to fly back home and leave this there. Don't waste any time there encase Wosushi comes back ok? I need to go somewhere but I'll meet you in the café by on the other side of the island ok?" Shuji nodded and took off with the note. He was really mature for one so young. Goku turned around and searched for Vegeta's ki. He was surprised to find he was in the same hotel as six years ago- even in the same room! He I.T'd there and slipped the note under the door. He then knocked it and ran. 

Vegeta was lying on one of the beds in his room, wondering why Goku's ki was spiking. It was erratic, almost as if he was in great pain and trying to compensate for it. the spiking stopped and returned to normal for a while before it jump started again. _he must be flying_ thought Vegeta. there was another ki beside him which had to be his sons. Then they went different ways and Goku's came this way. Vegeta's heart started pumping fast and he sat bolt upright. Goku's ki got nearer until it was right outside. The door was knocked and Vegeta rushed to answer it, but Goku was already gone. He scowled and slammed the door shut again. 

"Petty moron. He came all this fucking way just to knock my door and run?!" he yelled angrily. Then he noticed the note on the floor. He picked it up.

_Vegeta,_

_     First, I just want to apologise again for what happened six years ago. I can't say much coz I'm flying right now, but just thought_

_you_ _might want to know- I left Wosushi. He got really mad when he found out I saw you and he did something I can't forgive. _

_I don't expect you to ever do this, but I would like it if you just forgave me. Maybe come and see me some time? I'd love that. _

_You could meet my son- he's nothing like Wosushi. _

_                         Gotta go _

_                                 Goku _ 

Vegeta sighed to himself. 

"Baka." He muttered, smiling sadly. After all Goku had done to him, how could he just forgive him and pretend everything was all right? It was obvious Goku didn't want any kind of relationship with him, and it would hurt him so much just being around Goku, knowing he could never have him. but still…something is better than nothing…and he left Wosushi… _maybe…no! Nothing would change. Just as Vegeta thought he was getting somewhere Goku would pull away and go back to Wosushi. Just like before, and he couldn't take another rejection. But it would be nice to just see him once more. _

Vegeta searched for Goku's ki and found it on the other side of the island. 

After running from the hotel, Goku flew to the café he planned on meeting his son in. it was one of his favourite spots on the island and he came here quite a lot. Shuji came in a few minutes later looking worn out. 

"I think I broke my speed record for flying dad!" he said, sitting at the table, smiling. Goku smiled back and continued to gaze out of the window. Now what? He had no money, nowhere to go and no plans. He couldn't go to his old house in the mountains and he couldn't go and see Bulma. Maybe he could go to Master Roshi's island for a while. Only a short while, so Shuji would pick up as little habits as possible off the old man. 

he sighed and rested his head on the table, smiling as his son mimicked him. 

"So what now dad?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to one of my old friend's house. It's on a really small island far away from here."

"Cool! Can we go now?" 

"I…want to wait for something first." He muttered. He wanted to see if Vegeta would come. He had missed him so much over the last six years, and had never been able to shake off his feelings for him. he knew better than to expect forgiveness from Vegeta, but even a look at him before he had seven sorts of shit punched out of him would be nice. 

Vegeta couldn't believe he was doing this. He berated himself as he flew towards Goku's ki. _Why the hell am I doing this?! Why does my resolve always melt to nothingness when it concerns him? why did I ever fall in love with him? life would have been so much easier if I hadn't…  _ As he landed on the path that led to the café Goku was in, Vegeta felt his heart speed up. _Why does he always have this effect on me? Even after all he's done to me, I still feel the same._ He walked up to one of the windows and peered in. Goku was sitting on the opposite side of the room, speaking to his son. The boy was almost exactly the same as Goku, except his hair was blue and he had a tail. _Do I go in?_ Vegeta asked himself. 

"Why not?" he muttered before walking to the door and swinging it open. Everyone in the café looked up at him briefly before continuing their conversations. Vegeta walked right up to Goku's table, arms cross defensively, scowling slightly. _Just like old times_ Goku thought, subconsciously smiling. 

"Hi again!" Shuji said, grinning. "We're running away from ho…" he stopped as Goku nudged him. "Uh…I'll just go look at the dessert counter…" he said, leaving. Vegeta stayed perfectly still for a while, just staring at Goku. 

"You want to sit…" Goku started. But by the look Vegeta was giving him, it was an obvious no. Goku sighed. "Look, if all you came here to do was give me death glares then you can just go again." 

"Ok." Vegeta said, shrugging and turning to leave. 

"Wait!" Vegeta smirked.  

"You forget Kakarott. I'm not the one begging _you to stay this time." _

"I know. Have you…forgiven me yet?"

"The closest I came to forgiving you was when I forgot who you were." 

"Oh…" Goku's one small hope suddenly exploded and left a huge empty space where his heart had been. "Well…Shuji and I are leaving soon. I just wanted to wait and see…"

"Shuji? What the fuck is that?!" 

"My son's name. And before you say anything, I know it sucks. Wosushi picked it. I'm changing it." 

"Good. Poor little sod. If I had a name like that, I'd shoot myself." This was progress, Vegeta thought. He might not have forgiven Goku, but they were still talking. "I noticed you taught him how to fly."

"Actually no. he was flying by himself before he learned to walk." 

"Really? I trust you taught him how to fight?"

"Yeah. he trains every day. The only problem is he wants to do so much; he flits between things like a bee. He wants to be a super Saiyan three, travel the world, fight Cell, draw the ultimate battle scene, be a surfing pro, learn to play the electric guitar and learn ancient Egyptian before he dies." 

"Ambitious little brat." 

"He's got the brains to go far."

"Must have skipped a generation." Goku smiled as Vegeta finally sat down. "So why did you leave the baka?"

"He…I don't really want to talk about it." Vegeta saw the pain in his eyes and wondered what Wosushi could have possibly done to cause him this much grief. 

"Well…how's life been out here?" 

"Most of it is great. The surfing part is wonderful. Josh thinks I'm the best in the world. You remember him?" Vegeta nodded. 

Shuji smiled as he watched his father and Vegeta talking. Goku had talked a lot about Vegeta to him. Mostly just about him being a Saiyan and how he used to train with him and stuff. Then one night, out of the blue Goku had said he still loved him. it had come as a bit of a shock to Shuji, but he accepted it, just as he did everything else Goku told him. 

"So how's everything your end?" Goku asked. 

"Bulma's having a lot of affairs. I took heroin and nearly died. Chi Chi slipped into depression ages ago and Trunks and Goten left home because they couldn't take the stress."

"Oh. Not good then?"

"Not really, no." 

"Can I come back yet?" Shuji shouted. Goku looked up at him and nodded. He ran back and sat by Goku, looking at Vegeta thoughtfully. 

"What?" Vegeta asked, not liking being stared at. 

"You got funny hair. It goes right up and puffs out like a big black flame." Goku burst out laughing while Vegeta sat there, stunned at the bluntness of the remark. No one had ever had the confidence to talk to him like that at first sight before! 

"At least I don't have a ridiculously stupid name!" he retorted. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Shuji said, picking up the menu and pointing out the word vegetable. Goku laughed harder, desperately trying to stop encase Vegeta suddenly exploded. But Vegeta just smiled at Shuji. 

"Well played. I wonder where you got your brains from." 

"My dad said it's from my Saiyan side because humans are stupid morons." Vegeta looked at Goku sideways and smirked. 

"Finally admitting it then?" he asked.

"Uh…" Goku blushed hard. He had said that after he had a drinking contest with Wosushi and Josh. 

"Yeah. He also said that if I was all Saiyan, I'd be a lot tougher. I wish I were a super Saiyan. I'm nearly there…I train every day." Shuji sighed. "Why can't I do it yet?"

"Give it time. You're still only a brat. Judging by your power reading, you'll get there soon." Shuji grinned. 

"I wish you were my dad instead of Wosushi. You and my dad make a much better couple." Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other. 

"Do you want an ice cream before we go?" Goku asked fast.

"Of course!" Shuji beamed at him and ran off again.

"Sorry about him. he always speaks his mind. Once he told an obese woman that if she kept growing out instead of up, she'd end up getting stuck in doorframes." Vegeta snorted. 

"Clever brat. Kakarott…what are you going to do?"

"Oh not again…" Goku muttered, resting his head back on the table. 

"No. Not again. The difference is, this time I'm happy being just a…friend. I don't have to be your lover and I wont bite your head off if you don't want me. I learned from the last time that I take things too heavily. People break up every day. And most of them have different relationships by the end of the week. Not many start taking heroin."

"Why the hell did I pick Wosushi over you?" Goku mumbled into the table. 

"Because you were acting like a maternal Saiyan should and thinking solely about your child's needs and not yours." Vegeta sat back and sighed. "Of course if you hadn't been pregnant, I would have said it was because you were fucking nuts." Goku picked his head up and smiled. 

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry. Oh, sorry…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"I hope Shuji doesn't grow up like you."

"He won't. He has his own character that's nothing like Wosushi or me. And that's the best thing that could have happened."

"So where do we go from here?"

"That depends really. On whether you want to put up with me and my son." Vegeta frowned. 

"I don't understand…" Goku leaned forward and pressed their lips together lightly. Vegeta jumped slightly but kissed back after a while. he pulled away and took a deep breath. "Ok then. That was unexpected." 

"Since I've been out here, I've learnt about the benefits of going on spur of the moment." Vegeta smirked. 

"Well go and get your brat. We'll leave."

"Going where exactly?"

"The hotel obviously. I've paid for a night there. In the morning you can think things over. Were you really going to fly to fuck knows where at seven o'clock at night with a six-year-old kid? He may be half Saiyan but even _we_ need our sleep."

"Ok ok!" Goku said, putting his hands up defensively. "Fine, I didn't need a whole story attached to it!"

They waited while Shuji ate his ice cream and then set off for the hotel. It brought back a lot of memories for Goku and he couldn't help smiling. Vegeta was having flashbacks too, but they weren't so inviting.

_                                            ~Flashback~_

_"You baka! Bloody kissing that baka surfer infront of me!" _

_"I was?" _

_"And all that crap about 'ooh you wouldn't care if I dropped dead Vegeta!' that's shit and you know it!" _

_"I what?" _

_"And another thing! That baka surfer can't really love you if he has to get you drunk to kiss you and…and you shouldn't have let him… and you shouldn't have…responded to it…" Vegeta dropped to the floor crying. Goku stared down at him confusedly, still trying to make sense of all the information in his drunken state. _

_"But Vegeta… why do you care what I do? I mean, Chi Chi'll kill me if she ever finds out, but why do you care?" _

_"Because I…" Vegeta stopped himself. He wasn't going to tell Goku now. Not now, not ever. If Goku felt anything at all for him, he wouldn't have responded to that kiss. "Nothing. Go to sleep." And he left._      

                                                   _~End flashback~_

He sighed. if he had known how much shit he would get into after, he might have stuck to not telling Goku how he felt. 

"Brings back a lot huh?" Goku whispered. 

"Mm…" Goku put his arm around Vegeta. 

"it's like we're starting again. I only wish we really could." Shuji looked up at them confusedly. 

"But then I wouldn't be born…"

"Oh yeah…maybe not some bits then." Goku smiled. "I'm glad I had you." Shuji grinned and ran off to examine the bedroom. Vegeta pulled away from Goku and sat down. 

"I wonder how long it'll take the baka freak to realise you're gone."

"Well I think pretty soon since I left a note for him. I just hope to god Shuji didn't read it."

"Why?"

"It wasn't exactly…nice."

Wosushi opened the door to the apartment. He still wasn't in a very good mood. 

"Goku where are you?!" no answer. He frowned. No one was here. He looked around, puzzled. "Shuji?" nope. He spotted a note on the table and read it quickly. 

_Wosushi, _

              What you did was unforgivable. I'm leaving you and taking Shuji with me. I'm changing his name. I hope you rot in hell because 

it's what you deserve. Hope I never seeing you again. 

                                                                                _Goku._

 He snarled. That utter bastard! 

"Right. Time to hurt him more than he's ever hurt before." He muttered, while picking up the phone. 

~_~___~_~_~_~____~_~___~__~__~_~__~_~__~___~__~___~_~____~___~__~__~___~____~____~__~_~____~_~_~___~_~___~__~___~___~

END CHAPTER! Please don't yell too much… 

Oh, I need a name for Goku's kid. Shuji was the first thing I thought of coz I was stuck for names. Review what you want him to be called ok?

Bye!                


	6. The Suicide

All the names people gave me were really great! Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long, but with school and all it's been hard to concentrate. 

~

_Wosushi, _

              What you did was unforgivable. I'm leaving you and taking Shuji with me. I'm changing his name. I hope you rot in hell because 

it's what you deserve. Hope I never seeing you again. 

                                                                                _Goku._

 He snarled. That utter bastard! 

"Right. Time to hurt him more than he's ever hurt before." He muttered, while picking up the phone.

~

Wosushi dialled the police and grinned. It was worth the sacrifice if he could hurt Goku.

"Hey Mr. Vegeta?" Vegeta looked down at Shuji. 

"What?"

"Are you my dad now?" Vegeta snorted and turned away. "Is that a yes?" Goku was watching amusedly. Vegeta caught his eye and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'well then?' 

"No. we have nothing in common, and no blood relation." 

"Yes we do. We're both Saiyans." _Damn. _Vegeta thought. Goku laughed. 

"You're part human though." Vegeta retorted. 

"Oh I renounced that ages ago. I don't like humans." A smirk spread across Vegeta's face. 

"You're more Saiyan than your father."

"Not in biological chemistry or fighting capabilities, but in pride for the race, then yeah." 

"Well well. Aren't you clever?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Vegeta smirked again. "So will you be my dad? You can rename me!" Vegeta glanced at Goku, who shrugged and smiled. 

"Fine then." Shuji beamed at him. 

"Now both my dads are great fighters! So what's my new name?" Vegeta thought for a while. 

"Zenshi. It means warrior in Saiyan." Goku frowned. 

"Saiyans have their own language?" he asked. Vegeta snorted. 

"Of course they do…did. Baka. Every race has their own language. English is just the universal language. Even people who have never been to Earth learn it as a first language because it's easiest."

"Oh." 

"I can't believe you didn't know Saiyans had a oof! Watch it brat!" Shuji, or Zenshi now, had jumped onto Vegeta's lap and turned the TV on. 

"I am." Zenshi said, meaning the TV. 

"Oh no you don't! It's past your bed time as it is!" Goku said, picking Zenshi up and heading to the bedroom. 

"But…"

"No."

"Five minutes?" 

"No." Zenshi sighed and walked obediently into the bedroom. Goku sat back down by Vegeta and rolled his eyes. "Little monster." Vegeta smirked. 

"Reminds me of you." Goku smiled and pressed their lips together, letting Vegeta's tongue explore his mouth. He was used to being the submissive one in a relationship. Vegeta cuddled up close to him and put his arms around Goku's waist. He pulled away and stared into Goku's eyes. They were strangely dulled and there was a hint of panic in them. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. 

"Yes there is. What is it? Have I done something wrong already?!" 

"No no!" Goku said quickly at the angry look in Vegeta's eyes. "It's just that…I'm not very good at…being intimate…"

"What?" 

"Well, when I was with Wosushi, he was out all day surfing. He'd come home and we'd go out to the luau for dinner then come home drunk, have sex and fall asleep every night." Vegeta stared at him. 

"You had sex _every night?!"_

"That's not the point! I'm just not used to being all cuddly and close like this." 

"Oh." Vegeta started to pull away from Goku when the taller Saiyan stopped him. 

"So make me used to it." Goku whispered. 

After a quick call to the police, Wosushi wrote a quick note and taped it to a large kitchen knife. 

"Well this is it. the way I always wanted it; with an inquiry after." A strange manic grin spread across his face as he plunged the knife into his heart. 

Goku gasped and pulled away from Vegeta like he had been burned. 

"What now?" Vegeta snapped. 

"It's Wosushi. He's not here!" 

"Clever aren't you?" Vegeta muttered. 

"No. I mean he's dead!" Vegeta frowned. 

"Are you sure?" Vegeta then came to the saddening realisation that Goku could not have known that if he hadn't been bonded to Wosushi. _Kakarott mated with that baka…_ Vegeta thought despondently. 

"Yes I'm sure. I always know where Wosushi and Shu…Zenshi are. And I can't feel Wosushi anymore! Oh my god he killed himself!" Vegeta was about to say that he didn't give a flying fuck when Goku burst into tears and buried his head in the Saiyan prince's chest. "I. Killed. Him!" he muttered between sobs. "What am I going to tell Zenshi?! Why did he do this?!" Vegeta shrugged. He wasn't all to good at emotional people. 

"Dunno. Don't care much either." Goku looked up at him in disbelief. 

"How can you say that?!" 

"Easy. It's not like I liked him is it?" 

"What's happening?" they both turned to see Zenshi in the doorway. Goku took in a deep breath. 

"Well…uh…" his voice was shaking. "You wont have to worry about your dad coming to get us."

"Why?"

"He's uh…dead." It was then for the first time, but not the last, that Vegeta realised just how good Zenshi was at shielding his emotions. He was more Saiyan than human, that was for sure. 

"Oh. Excuse me." And Zenshi went back into the bedroom. Goku groaned. 

"He's going to hate me."

"Why?" Vegeta snorted. "I see no reason why." 

"If I hadn't been so selfish! I shouldn't have left! It was just once! I overreacted!"

"One what?" Vegeta hadn't wanted to ask  why Goku had left Wosushi, but now that they were on the subject…

"Nothing." So much for that idea. Vegeta sighed. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get some sleep." Vegeta pushed Goku back into the sofa and curled up to him. Goku smiled down at him. It was like having a living blanket. The smile quickly vanished. 

"Wosushi…" he muttered. Vegeta heard, but said nothing. 

The next morning however, brought bad news. Very bad. 

"Last night the body of a man was found in an apartment in the west side 'beach palace.' The man, identified as Will Tonu, more commonly known as Wosushi, had called the police station moments before killing himself, saying this-" 

'_I have nothing more to live for. No one cares whether I live or die. I am ending my pitiful existence here and now. I suggest you get over here to pick up the pieces. _

Mr. Tonu was found with a knife through his heart, a note attached to it reading 'Goku, this is where you hurt me the most.' 

Goku turned the TV off and put his head in his hands. Vegeta, who was sitting next to him, sighed.

"Look, he wanted this to happen. He wanted you to hurt because of him. He's a freak. He probably thought of this as ultimate revenge."

"I guess…"

"…_Will Tonu? _Goku Tonu. Go-ku To-nu. What a night mare." Goku couldn't help smiling. 

A few hours passed by. Zenshi refused to come out of the bedroom and Goku was constantly on the verge of hysterics. 

There was a knock on the door and Goku got up to answer it.

"Are you Son Goku?"

"Yes…" 

"Good morning Mr. Son. My name is Detective Inspector Piddell.   I trust you saw the news this morning?"

"Uh…yeah…" Goku opened the door and let the policeman in. he was tall with light brown hair and watery grey eyes, and if it hadn't been for the uniform, he didn't look at all like a police man. He had a heavy Hawaiian accent. A short, dark haired man followed him in. 

"This is Inspector Phil Malett   (Mal-A). He's on the case as well." Phil nodded once to Goku. "I'm glad we got here before the reporters. Now Mr. Son. First thing's first. Did you know Will Tonu?"

"Yes…uh, how did you find me?" Phil Malett took out a note pad and started scribbling.

"We know you had a relationship with him. you two have a son don't you?"

"Yes."

"How?" 

"Uh…adopted." Piddell nodded. 

"When was the last time you saw Mr.Tonu?"

"Yesterday. We had an argument." Vegeta mentally slapped himself. Goku had no common sense at all! You don't tell police that kind of thing! Suspicious bunch of twits. 

"Thank you for your honesty. Now, why do you think Mr. Tonu killed himself?" 

"I left him and took Zenshi with me."

"Zenshi? I thought your son's name was Shuji."

"I changed it." 

"Why? Were you planning to run away?" 

"I thought about it yeah." 

"So why did you stop seeing Mr. Tonu?" Vegeta noticed Malett's expression darken when Piddell said this. Maybe he was homophobic. He was still writing at the speed of light. 

"I don't really want to say." Piddell looked thoughtfully at Goku. 

"Hm. Well then, who is this?" he asked, pointing to Vegeta.

"V…Vegeta…" 

"Why is he here?"

"He's uh…"

"It appears to me like you were planning to run away together. He rented this room for one night only. You up and leave your partner. Sounds about right?"

"Uh…" Goku just nodded and stared intently at the floor.

"One more thing. We checked with a neighbour that knew Mr. Tonu well. It appears that neither the voice speaking to the police, or the handwriting on the alleged suicide note matches Mr Tonu's voice or style of writing."

"Oh." Goku was well and truly confused now. But instead of pursuing the matter, the subject was changed.

"Where's your son?" 

"In there." Goku pointed to the bedroom. "He won't come out." 

"We'll have to question him. Don't worry." Piddell added, seeing Goku's worried expression. "He'll be fine." Both policemen got up and entered the bedroom. Goku breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Jesus Christ." Vegeta turned to him, a scowl on his face.

"So then. Why were you so embarrassed when he asked you if you were with me now?" 

"Not now Vegeta." Goku muttered, still staring at the floor. 

"Hey there Shuji." Piddell said quietly, flicking the light switch so he could actually see him. 

"Zenshi." He corrected him. Zenshi looked over both of them and frowned. 

"We're just here to ask you a few questions. Now, how did you feel when you found out your dad had killed himself this morning?" 

"I didn't find out this morning. I heard crying last night and I came out and dad was crying. He said that my other dad was dead."

"Last night?" Piddell looked at Malett quickly. "The news wasn't released until this morning right?" 

"Right." Zenshi was looking at both policemen confusedly. He noticed the detective with a notepad writing something in big writing. It started with a 'V' and the policeman put a big circle round it. Zenshi  put two and two together. 

"Oh, Vegeta didn't kill dad!" in trying to help Vegeta, Zenshi probably did just about the opposite. Piddell raised an eyebrow at Zenshi. "He gave me my new name! He's nice!" 

"Is he now?"

"Kinda moody and overprotective of dad I think. But he's funny!" 

"Overprotective?" 

"Just by the little things he does and the way he looks at my dad."

"You're very observant. You would make a great policeman." Zenshi grinned. 

"I'll add it to my list of things to do!" Piddel smiled. 

"Now then, you only just met Vegeta didn't you? You don't really know him that well?"

"Well dad used to talk about him sometimes. They had a relationship before I was born. When my other dad and Vegeta were fighting over dad Vegeta threatened to kil…uh…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Can you go now?"

"Ok then. Think about becoming a policeman when you're older!" Zenshi nodded and gave him a small smile. The two policemen went back out and straight through the living room, stopping at the front door. "I'm sure we'll be in touch again. We believe Mr. Tonu didn't commit suicide. It would be wise if you stayed on the island. Unless you want to be arrested." Piddell said, following Malett out. As soon as the door was shut, Goku groaned and buried his head in the pillow. 

Outside, the two policemen were slowly walking away. 

"So what do you think?"

"I think that Vegeta guy did it. All the evidence points that way." Malett nodded.

"I agree with you. Do you think Goku had anything to do with it?"

"No. He wouldn't have cried after." Malett shook his head and sighed.

"This whole thing is freaky to me. I don't mind admitting that I don't feel comfortable working on this case. The whole gay thing scares me."

"Just don't let it affect your work. We can send Vegeta down for life, remember."

"Why did Wosushi do it?" Goku asked. 

"Fuck knows."

"I wish I could ask him."

"Who, Fuck?"

"No Wosushi you moron." Goku sighed. "I miss him. Even if he did…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kakarott…were you bonded to the baka?"

"Huh?" 

"did you mate with him?" 

"yeah loads of times." 

"No, not sex!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. He really needed an answer. "Did you ever bite him?"

"Er…no…"

"Why do you always know where he is then?" 

"I always do. I always know where people I love are." Goku smiled, almost sadly. "If you flew a thousand miles away and suppressed your ki, I'd still know where you were. Just call it…a weird twisted stab at being psychic." Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief. At least Kakarott wasn't bonded to that baka. Ok, so he was a bit crazy, but hey, no one's perfect! Wait there…

"You still loved him even after you left him?"

"Yes. You can't just turn off feelings Vegeta. I'll always love him. but I had to get away from him because he was dangerous."

"Dad?" they both looked up to see Zenshi at the door. 

"Yeah?"

"I think I may have landed Vegeta in deep trouble." Goku frowned. 

"How?" 

"I told the cops that he once threatened to kill dad and was really protective of you." Vegeta snorted. 

"So?" Goku groaned. 

"It puts you at the top of possible suspects…for murdering Wosushi. You could get life imprisonment!" Vegeta's eyes widened. 

"But he _committed suicide!"_

"We know that, but if they can mount a case against you, you'll go to jail!" Goku's eyes started watering. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" he wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist and pulled him close, burying his head in the prince's chest. Vegeta was shocked at Goku's outburst. He looked down at Goku and raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not going anywhere Kakarott." Goku didn't move. Vegeta sighed and rubbed his back with his left hand while stroking his hair with the right. "Brat, get here." Zenshi gulped. He walked towards Vegeta warily. Vegeta took his hand away from Goku's back and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and stuffed it in Zenshi's hands. "Go downstairs and ask for another week at reception and pay them. Then go to the nearest shop and get something for breakfast. Got it?" 

"yup." 

"Get going then." Zenshi hurried off. Goku looked up. 

"Do you think it's a good idea to send a six year old out on his own?"

"He's a Saiyan. I don't think he has a drop of human blood in him."

"How is that possible?" Vegeta shrugged. 

"Don't know." Goku leaned back into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta lay back on the sofa and continued to stroke Goku's hair. He hoped to god Kakarott didn't mourn for too long.

Zenshi ran down the huge staircase and into the reception area. He went straight up to the front desk. 

"S'cuse me?" he called, wishing he could see over the top of the desk. A woman poked her head over. 

"Yes?"

"Can I have another week?" the woman raised an eyebrow. 

"Name?"

"Er…Vegeta."

"…Room 17?"

"Yup." Zenshi quickly paid the money and shot off out before that woman could give him any more patronising looks. He flew straight to the shopping centre he used to go to with Wosushi. What he wasn't prepared for was all the memories that flooded back to him when he entered. Everywhere he looked, there was another memory. Ice cream isle-first time he was allowed have a triple coloured ice-cream flavour. Tinned food isle- he tripped over and found a ten-dollar bill on the floor. Sweet isle- he ate every single sweet in the isle and Wosushi had had to pay for them all while Goku tried to force his fits of laughter down. He smiled at the last one, tears welling up in his eyes. He quickly bought some ready meals and hurried out. 

Goku calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away from Vegeta. 

"Thanks." He muttered. 

"I wish you'd tell me what he did to you that was so bad." Goku closed his eyes and looked to the floor, eye lids shinning with fresh tears. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. _Not again…_ "Sorry. You don't have to say."

"Stop mentioning it." the order wasn't quite vicious, but held a finality to it that made Vegeta fall silent. He knew what Goku was going through. The Saiyan prince had had enough people he cared for die in his life to know how much it hurt. And with the police inquiries and everything else happened, it all added to the stress and pain. And in Goku's head, he had somehow made it all his own fault. 

The door opened and Zenshi walked quietly in, eyes slightly puffy. _Great,_ Vegeta thought, _more emotional people._ But Zenshi, shining Saiyan in every way, kept his emotions in check, kept his voice calm and even, and was the essence of cool. Vegeta knew he was hurting as much as, or maybe even more than Goku, but someone had obviously told him emotion was a weakness. He wondered who. 

"I got some Ping meals coz I didn't know what you wanted." He told Vegeta. 

"Thanks brat." Zenshi raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't call me that, Fire headed vegetable." Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. For someone who had been on the verge of tears a few seconds ago, Goku laughed as hard and happily as he always used to. Zenshi grinned at him. "S'nice to hear you laugh again dad." He said, the memory of the sweet incident flashing through his mind again. 

"Yeah. Reminds me of that time in the sweet isle." Goku watched Zenshi's expression turned from shocked to confused, and he winked at his son. He could sometimes tell what his son was thinking by the way he was talking. Vegeta watched the scene with confusion. The two obviously knew something he didn't, and it was pissing him off.

"What are you on about?!!" both Goku and Zenshi burst out laughing. Vegeta scowled. "Don't laugh at me!" 

"Ooh someone didn't have his anti-snap pills this morning!" Zenshi said, making both Sons laugh harder. Vegeta was about to retaliate when Goku wrapped an arm around him. 

"Let it go Vegeta!" he said happily, kissing him softly. Zenshi smiled and put his shopping down. Goku pulled away from Vegeta and sighed. Vegeta wasn't quite sure what just happened. Every time Goku kissed him his mind went strangely blank. 

"Uh… 'anti-snap pills'?" 

"Heh, it's just something we used to say when one of us was short-tempered in the morning." 

"_We? _You and Wosushi?" 

"And Zenshi. It was a family thing." Goku said. He smiled at him, almost sadly. 

"You should hear some of the stuff my dads came up with when they came in drunk. It was so funny! You could ask them anything and they'd answer truthfully! I asked dad 'what do you think of humans?' and he said 'humans are stupid morons. They should all be killed.'" Goku blushed several shades of red.  

"Uhm…." He began.

"And after dad talked about you for the first time, I asked him if he still thought about you often and he said 'every day.'" 

"Okay that's enough Zenshi." Goku said quickly, pushing him towards the window. "Why don't you go and play on the beach for a while huh?"

"Um…ok dad…" Goku sighed, turning back to Vegeta. The prince was smirking at him. 

"What?"

"Every day?" Goku blushed. 

~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~___~_~_~_~____~_~__~____~__~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~___~__~__~_~__~_~           


End file.
